A Dream Come True
by crazyslashwriters
Summary: Two 20th century girls get the shock of their life. (Liz ran off with the commodore after it didnt work out with Will)
1. The Sparrow and the Turner meet Ravens

Hey Everyone! Shadow and Sage here. Or MarsMoonStar and Ankhangel88 on FanFicton.Net. This is our First attepmt at making a joint fic. I hope you enojy it.  
  
A few quick notes however, Some characters will be somewhat, well they won't be like you are used to them acting. We had it this way however because well, it fit for us. I hope you enjoy is. Thanks, MMS.  
  
Like Shadow said this is our first joint fic and this is also my first PotC fic acually I havent evven read one read. Anyway I love where this is going and hope you like it. Thanks, AA88  
  
Chapter One: The Sparrow and Turner Meet the Raven's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two oh so innocent 21st cen. girls just finished watchin' POTC and are sword fighting both wishing they could meet Jack Sparrow and William Turner . One had long extremely curly black hair with sapphire blue eyes. The other had short curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. The one with black hair was wearing black timberlands, tight black pants and a black frayed tank top showing her pierced naval with a black stud thingamabobber. The one with brown hair was wearing a white tank top with short blue jean shorts and white sneakers and white crew socks. The two didn't notice the room around them shirt nor did they notice that they appeared on the middle of a pirate ship. Or the fact that the ship's captain was Jack Sparrow. Or the fact that everyone was staring at them. Partly because of what they were wearing and partly because of how well they were fighting. The black haired girl disarmed the brown haired girl and had her sword at the brown haired girl's throat and was at a safe distance so that she couldn't get her feet kicked out from under her.   
  
"I win little one." Jekyrah said. Sage pouted but went to pick up her sword when she saw that instead of carpet there were planks. Jekyrah blinked. "Since when did we have an ocean view? Since when did we live by an ocean?!"  
  
Sage stood up and looked around. They were on a ship in the middle of an ocean. "OH SHIT THIS IS THE BLACK PEARL!" She exclaimed as she saw Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up." Jekyrah said staring at the horizon with a smile. Sage nodded but their happiness was dampened by the fact that they were now surrounded by pirates and had swords drawn around them. "Okay so maybe I do want to wake up." Jekyrah muttered.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow moved through the ranks with his right hand man, Will Turner. "Who ye women be?" he asked with authority.   
  
"Oh he is so hott." Jekyrah muttered before sighing. "Jekyrah Raven. We are so not from around here."  
  
"Sage Raven we're sisters, I don't know how we got here but we are willing to work here is you let us." Sage said.  
  
"No college. I can deal with that." Jekyrah said.   
  
Jack looked at the two and asked, "How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"You don't." Jekyrah replied.  
  
"Just know we aren't stupid enough to pull something over on the Great Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner." Sage said and winked at her sister.   
  
Jack then told the men to lower their weapons. "Alright you can stay but I'll be watchin you for a while."   
  
Sage nodded and then said, "Umm.... we need to leave and then come back with our clothes."  
  
"True. And I'm so bringing my guitar back with me." Jekyrah said.  
  
"Alright go and return quickly." Jack said. Both sister's nodded and shimmered out to pack.   
  
"Oh man. He is so hott!" Jekyrah said with a grin.  
  
"Yeh yeh but I like Will better." Sage said as she ran to her room and packed quickly the clothes she would want and her eyebrow earrings. She then also took her sword scabbard she had gotten from a friend as a gift. Jekyrah walked into her room and packed her clothes. Most of which were black, silver, gold, blood red, emerald green, and brown. She found her guitar and put it in it's case. Then she packed all her boots and socks. She took some paint and some markers and colored pencils as well. She then walked to her sister's room with her stuff and leaned against the door. Sage turned around and grinned, "We're part of the crew on the Black Pearl!" she picked up her back pack and her traveling bag. "Lets go!" Sage said excited.  
  
Jekyrah nodded then froze. "My sword." She ran back to her room and got her sword that her mother had specially made for her. She put it in it's scabbard and put it on top of her guitar and made her way back to her sister. She grabbed her sister and they disappeared just as the living room door opened.  
  
They reappeared on the Black Pearl. The guys looked at them and Jack said, "Holy Shit you brought a lot."   
  
Sage grinned and said "Yupperz now where are we stayin' ?"  
  
"Actually she brought a lot. My stuff just looks like a lot." Jekyrah said.   
  
Sage shaking her head looked at Jack again and he told her, "You will be in the room with Will and your sister with me if you don't mind."  
  
"Okay." Jekyrah said watching her sister turn pink.  
  
Sage shook her head and said, "Yeh that's fine I'll just put my stuff there."   
  
"Sorry to say but you just might have to guide me to where I have to go." Jekyrah said.  
  
Sage realizing she didn't either nodded and blushed even redder. "Right I don know either."  
  
Jekyrah shook her head at her sister and whispered to her, "I know that you're all excited about staying with Will but try not to get so ditzy okay?"  
  
Sage looked at her sister and realized what an idiot she was being and stood up straight and said, "Lead the way Will."   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow showed Jekyrah to his room where there was 2 beds.  
  
"Cool. Though I kinda feel bad. I mean as captain you deserve your privacy." Jekyrah said shifting from one foot to another.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked at Jekyrah and said "It's fine and I didn't want to share the bunk with will so it's fine."   
  
"Okay. This is not the most comfortable situation I have ever been in." Jekyrah muttered. Jack nodded and then left letting Jekyrah to unpack. Meanwhile Sage had followed Will to his room, trying to distinguish the red from her face.   
  
"You can put your stuff in that trunk." Will said pointing to the trunk in front of a bed with nothing on it.  
  
Sage nodded and said, "Thanks im sorry about invading your space."  
  
"It's no problem really. Besides it's better then sharing a cabin with the captain." Will said. "I will leave you to unpack." With that he left to go back to the deck. Sage laughed and put her stuff away and then put on her scabbard and put her sword in it and went up on deck. Sage laughed and put her stuff away and then put on her scabbard and put her sword in it and went up on deck. Jekyrah still wasn't out of the room but the sound of a guitar playing was clear. Will walked over to Sage. "The captain says you can either swab the decks or prepare dinner in the galley."  
  
Sage smiled and said, "I'll cook I love to." She then went and started to prepare supper for the crew. Captain Jack Sparrow was overseeing the ship and heard the guitar. He went to his room and saw Jekyrah playing. She was really good.   
  
Jekyrah seemed to notice that someone was in the room with her and looked up blushing. She looked back down and said, "I'm sorry Captain Sparrow. Is there something I'm supposed to be doing?"  
  
Jack shook his head and said, "It is fine Jekyrah is it I was just listening you're really good."  
  
Jekyrah nodded and said, "Yes and thank you captain."  
  
Jack nodded and said "Can you please play your guitar during dinner for the crew? I'll make sure that you are fed before you play."  
  
Jekyrah nodded. "Alright."  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Thank you." and then went back to the wheel, smiling. Sage had taken over the kitchen from the guys who had been there she was humming as she made dinner.   
  
Will walked in. "When you're done the captain would like you to serve a plate for your sister first. She will be playing for the crew."  
  
Sage nodded and then went back to work. She then made a plate for her sister giving her only the things she knew Jekyrah liked. She then brought it out and looked around for Jekyrah. She went over to Jack and said, "Where Jekyrah?"   
  
Jack looked and the plate and then at Sage and said, "She's in dinning room." Sage smiled and then took the plate to her sister with a glass of rum. Jekyrah was leaning back in a chair staring at the ceiling.  
  
Sage smiled and went over to her sister. "Jek supper time. I brought and made your fav." Sage placed the food and rum down.   
  
"RUM!" Jekyrah squealed then saw the food and grinned. She ate all of it then drank the rum the only way she knew how. Down in 2. "I really need to stop doing that."  
  
Sage shook her head and laughed. "So you playin' tonight?"  
  
Jekyrah smiled. "Yes. He asked nicely and somehow I know it was more then a request."  
  
Sage shook her at her sister then said, "Well I better go serve the guys good luck btw with Jack." Sage winked as she left the room taking the dishes with her. Jekyrah got up and went back to the Captain's cabin to change into decent night clothes and get her guitar. Not noticing Jack in the room she took out black shorts that reached mid-thigh and a black tank top. Knowing she shouldn't be walking around without shoes on a ship she put on black ankle socks and black sneakers. Jack eyebrows went up.   
  
Jekyrah froze slipping her sneaker on and looked up and blinked. "You just saw me change didn't you."  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Yes I did and I liked what I saw too."  
  
"You would." Jekyrah said and rolled her eyes standing up and grabbing her guitar. Jack smirked and grabbed Jekyrah's arm and started to kiss her. Jekyrah was momentarily shocked and was going to push him away but thought what the hell. He was after all Jack Sparrow and the captain. Might as well give the captain some of what he wants.  
  
Jack ended the kiss and smiled, "I loved what I saw not just liked."   
  
"You are most definitely like guys in my time Captain." Jekyrah said shaking her head.  
  
Jack cocked his head and said "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Sometimes Captain. Sometimes." Jekyrah told him walking out of his cabin. Jack shook his head loving the challenge the mysterious girl was giving him. He followed her to the dining room and saw that all the places were set with food and Sage was getting what the crew wanted to drink. He of course ordered rum. Jekyrah watched all of this from where she was sitting. She looked at her sister her eyes pleading. She needed at least one more glass of rum to work up her nerve to play. She didn't usually play for a group of people. Sage saw the look and nodded at her sister she brought rum out and handed her a glass to her first before giving the rest of the rum out and going to get the rest of the drinks. Jekyrah grinned and drank some rum finishing when people started to eat. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves some more and waiting for her sister to sit. Once her sister was seated and eating she started.   
  
Sage ate and listen to the music. It was great. She knew her sister was great. She nodded her head to the beat. Jekyrah smirked and went into a faster beat. One that she knew Sage was familiar with. Jekyrah had learned it after their mother died and their father turned into a bigger asshole. It was a good way to let out her anger and frustration and sometimes sadness. Sage smiled slightly and the song and she got up and went and sang the tune. It was Bother by Cory Taylor and it was how both had felt. Jekyrah nodded slightly and sang right along with her sister. They did this all the time and usually ended up singing this song. Sage smiled as they sang out together the last note and the crew erupted in applause and cheers. Jekyrah played for a while longer. Slowly she started playing the song that her and her sister wrote for their mother's funeral. She slowly started to sing the song not noticing the tears rolling down her face or her sister's.  
  
They had done it because it helped with the healing and their mother had requested it from them. It reminded them of the hurt but it did help them. Jekyrah stopped playing, put her guitar down and pulled her knees up to her chest with her eyes closed ignoring the people around her. Sage looked at her sister and then put her arms around her and got her out of there and to Jekyrah's room.   
  
Jekyrah huddled into a ball in the bed she was in. "It was my fault she died. She did it for me. You never knew what happened. You were in school still. Daddy was being a prick again. I was cooking and mommy was fixing a pair of my jeans when daddy got home drunk. She jumped in front of him when daddy started yelling about me not finishing his food. I couldn't stop him but I tried. It was horrible. I thought it would be better you know when the doctor's said she would be fine... but she died!"  
  
Sage stared at her sister and said, "Jekyrah don't hold these things in, I can handle them and plus it was dads fault not yours."   
  
Jekyrah didn't even turn to look at her sister. "There are some things that shouldn't be told Sage. And they never will be. What I just told you was one of them."  
  
Sage was a little mad but let it go. "Do you want me to let you be for tonight or do you want me to stay?"  
  
"You go enjoy the rest of your night." Jekyrah told her closing her eyes yet not sleeping.  
  
Sage looked at her sister, "Alright but if you need me come and get me like I would do if I needed you."  
  
"I will." Jekyrah muttered opening her eyes and looking at her sister then looking out of the balcony that was there.  
  
Sage shook her head and then went out of the room. She went back to the dining room and collected the dirty dishes from everyone. The crew had on curious look on there face but didn't say anything to Sage. Jack went out and went to his room. The crew kept watching Sage to see if she would say anything. Sage noticing it said "Jekyrah's fine, she is just gonna sleep it off. Our mother died and the songs reminded her of it."   
  
The crew knew there was more but left it alone. They thanked her for the meal and left. All but Will that is. "If you ever need to talk you know where to find me." He informed her before he too thanked her then left to go about his nightly duties before bed.  
  
Sage grateful for the support went to the kitchen and started to do the dishes. Jack knocked on the door to his and Jekyrah's room.  
  
"Come in." Jekyrah said though she was confused as to who it would be. She didn't think it would be the Captain however because it was his cabin so he had no reason to knock. She was very curious as to who it was.  
  
Jack came in and said, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright for me to come in." He said softly. The tone was totally out of character for him most of the time.   
  
Jekyrah didn't turn to look at him but she did answer him. "It is your cabin Captain you shouldn't have to knock. Besides you already saw me change there isn't much more left to see."  
  
Jack shook his head but said "I know but you looked pretty upset and well... I don't know. I'm going to sleep see you in the morning. " Jack changed into his night clothes and went to bed. Jekyrah muttered a good night before getting off of her bed and walking out onto the balcony and looked up at the full moon. Sage humming finished up cleaning and went outside to see her sister on the balcony. She shook her head and went to Will's room and went in. Sage went in and saw that Will was in there already. Will was leaning back on his bed, in his night clothes reading a book and thus did not hear her enter.  
  
Sage cleared her throat so he knew she was there and said, "Sorry didn't want to scare you."  
  
"It's alright. I thought I heard something but couldn't be sure." Will informed her sparing her a glance before reading his book again. Sage got out a pair of green flannel pj pants and a white tank top and changed into them figuring Will was paying to much attention the his book. Will had saw her changing into her shirt and blushed and went back to reading the book. Sage got out her sketch book and pencil and started sketching the Black Pearl. Will soon said goodnight and fell asleep instantly. Sage figured she should get to sleep and did so. Jekyrah fell asleep not long after on the balcony. Jack woke up stretching and looked over at the bed next to his to see it was empty. He shook his head and got dressed. Sage got up and stretched. She saw Will was still asleep. She got up and still in her pjs she went outside.   
  
Jekyrah woke up and noticed she was outside. She yawned and stretched her back hurting. She walked into the cabin and put on short black shorts and a black mid~drift shirt and black sneakers on with black peds. She put her hair back in a black bandana and walked out of the cabin. Yawning and stretching she made her way over to Jack. "C-c*yawns*Captain... what do ya want meh tah do?"  
  
"Just swabbin the decks today." Jack said Sage went and prepared breakfast for the crew and placed everything out for them and waited for them to come for her to get the drink orders.   
  
Jekyrah nodded. "O-o *yawns* okay."  
  
"Come on breakfast" Jack said happily   
  
"Right. Okay." Jekyrah said and followed Jack towards the breakfast place.  
  
Jack came in the dining room in a surprisingly happy mood and Sage met him in her pjs. "Captain what would you like to drink?"   
  
Jack raised his eyebrows at what she was wearing and said "Rum of course."   
  
Sage chuckled and then waited for the rest of the crew to come in. She then asked her sister. "So what do you want to drink Jekky?"  
  
Jekyrah looked at her with a 'what do you think' look on her face and yawned. Sage nodded and got the rest of the orders and gave everyone their drinks. She sat down next to Will. Sage nodded and got the rest of the orders and gave everyone their drinks. She sat down next to Will. Jekyrah finished her food and rum before falling asleep with her head in Jack's lap.   
  
Jack looked down at Jekyrah and then at Sage looking at her questioningly. Sage then said, "Could you take her back to bed you're a lot stronger then me." Sage got up and got the dishes from everyone and went to work cleaning. Jack picked up Jekyrah who snuggled against him still asleep. Jack got up and went to their room and gently put Jekyrah into the bed and put the covers over her. Jekyrah however wouldn't let Jack's shirt go. Jack being the guy he was got under the covers with her and fell asleep with her. Sage had finished cleaning up after breakfast and she went and changed into short shorts and a black tank top and left her hair down. she then put on boots and went out. She looked around for Jack but didn't see him. Shaking her head she went to his cabin and looked in to see Jack and Jekyrah in bed together. She backed up shocked but happy for her sister and went to see Will. When she went to him she said "Um.. Jack's sleeping is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Sleeping? Right, well swabbing the decks is all until Jack comes back." Will said.  
  
Smiling at Will she went and got a mop out and cleaned the decks dancing around with the mop and singing. Jack woke up to see Jekyrah moving.   
  
Jekyrah blinked and stretched like a cat before noticing the warmth next to her. She blinked again. "Captain?"  
  
"Yeh." Jack said.  
  
"Okay so now I know I'm not dreaming. Alright." Jekyrah said before rolling over and covering her head with the blanket.  
  
"Alright then." Jack then threw an arm around Jekyrah and closed his eyes. Jekyrah rested her arms over his thinking still. She turned around in his hold and kissed him. Jack opened his eyes and smiled in the kiss and returned it.  
  
Jekyrah pulled back and smiled. "That was for yesterday."  
  
Jack smiled and asked, "Will you be my girl?"  
  
"What do you get out of me being your girl exactly Captain Sparrow?" Jekyrah asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow in return and said, "Well to be mine exclusively. Its up to you how fast we move." He said VERY uncharacteristically.  
  
Jekyrah shifted so that Jack was on his back and she looked down at him with a curious look in her eyes. "I get the feeling this isn't like you Captain Sparrow."  
  
Jack looked up at her and said, "It isn't but you are so much like me and i get this umm... feeling i guess so what do you say?"  
  
Jekyrah leaned down and kissed him slowly before pulling back. "It would be a dream come true Captain." He smiled and returned the kiss. Meanwhile, Sage had gotten lunch together quickly and put out the drinks she thought the crew would like and went to see if her sister was finally up. She knocked on the door.   
  
"I do believe it's up to you to answer the person at the door Captain." Jekyrah whispered into his ear and kissed the side of his neck.   
  
Jack yelled, "GO AWAY!"   
  
Sage laughed and said, "Captain, lunch is ready you and Jekyrah should get up to eat. I even put Rum out for you 2 already."  
  
"I guess we have to continue this another time Captain." Jekyrah said before kissing him senseless then getting up and looking at him. "You comin' Captain?"  
  
"Of course she put out rum" He said as he got up. Sage shook her head and went into the dining room and ate drinking her beer. Jekyrah skipped into the dining room and plopped down in the middle of her chair and Jack's and started eating.   
  
Sage smiled at the entrance and said, "Good nap?"  
  
Jekyrah grinned. "Yup!"  
  
"Good. Glad you like the rum." Sage then went back to eating.   
  
"I found something that interests me more then rum." Jekyrah said drinking a little bit of her rum.  
  
"I saw you 2 sleepin' together." Sage said.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time you saw me sleeping next to someone. Though no one is quite like him." Jekyrah replied.  
  
"Well good luck hun you deserve it." she said in return.  
  
"Do I really? I don't think I do." Jekyrah said.  
  
Sage shook her head and let the topic drop. Jack was merrily drinking rum and eating with his hand holding Jekyrah's. Sage turned to Jack and asked, "What do you need done after lunch Captain?"  
  
Jack looked at her and said, "After lunch there isn't much else to do. You all swabbed the decks already."   
  
Sage nodded and said, "Alright just tell me if you need anything." she went and cleaned up. Then she went into her cabin and got her drawing pad and pencil and went outside to finish the sketch she had started the night before.   
  
Jack looked at Jekyrah and asked, "Shall we continue what we were doing earlier?"  
  
"But of course." Jekyrah said standing up and pulling her shorts down. It wasn't like it helped I mean they barely reached mid thigh to begin with. Jack and Jekyrah continued in their room. Sage was hoping things went as well with Will as they had gone with Jack and Jekyrah.   
  
Will came up behind her. "May I speak with you for a moment in private?"  
  
Sage looked up and smiled. "Sure lead the way." She stood up and followed Will.  
  
Will closed the door behind him and locked it. He shifted from one foot to another. "I was wondering... if... well... perhaps... I was wondering if I could court you?"  
  
Sage looked surprised and said, "Oh course Will! I'm so glad you asked."  
  
Will sighed with relief. "I really thought you were going to say no."  
  
"Why i mean you're great." Sage asked confused.  
  
"After the whole Elizabeth thing I never thought I would find someone I cared about then you came along." Will said with a small smile.  
  
Sage blushed and said, "Thanks. She's the one who lost a great thing Will." Will smiled and kissed her gently. Sage leaned into the kiss and put her arms around Will's neck.   
  
-- Dinner Time --  
  
Sage sipped her rum and waited for her sister and the captain to arrive. It wasn't until the middle of dinner when the two showed up. Jekyrah in a very indecent night gown and Jack as normal as Jack can get. Sage's eyes widened and said, "Umm Jekyrah you should wear at least a jacket."  
  
"Why?" Jekyrah asked sitting down and sipping on some rum.  
  
Sage looked around her the only guy who was not looking at her was Will, and thank god, Sage said to herself. "Cause you're in a room full of guys hun." Jekyrah looked at them and waved then went back to eating. Sage shook her head and then went back to eating. Jack looked at his girl appreciatively and drank his rum.   
  
"You can stare all you want boys but you won't get much out of it I assure you." Jekyrah informed them and finished off her rum. Jack nodded. Sage got up and started to clear the dishes. Jekyrah looked at Jack with pleading eyes. She wanted to go back to the cabin already. Jack threw back the last of his rum and got up offering his hand to Jekyrah. Jekyrah took his hand and let him pull her up.  
  
They made a quick get away to their room. Sage shook her head and said, "Sorry bout that boys." The male crew with the exception of Will groaned and took more rum. Sage shook her head and refilled everyone's rum The guys kept muttering about the captain and Turner getting everything and how they wanted to get to Tortuga. Sage smiled and said, "Well I think we should get there soon guys." The guys ignored her to busy muttering. Sage hummed as she filled the guys cups with rum. She then sat back down next to Will and finished eating. She cleared the dishes and started to clean them when she felt to arms wrap around her   
  
Will kissed her exposed shoulder. "Need any help?"  
  
Sage smiled and turned around. "No I'm fine I'll be done quickly."  
  
"Well no harm in waiting for you then I suppose." Will said with a smile and kissed her forehead before going to sit down and watching her clean. Sage smiled and for Will she shook her hips to the humming while she washed and cleaned the dishes She finished the last dish and she then put the dishtowel away and walked over and sat on Will's lap. Will put his arms around her and smiled kissing her.   
  
She smiled and said, "Wanna go sit on deck?"   
  
"Sure." he replied and stood with her still in his lap. He let her feet hit the floor before walking out on deck with her. She smiled and walked after him. She loved the ocean and the sound. She looked around and saw the crew milling about doing different things she followed Will. She sat on his lap once and leaned on him they spent the day there kissing and watching the ocean. Jack and Jekyrah were Finally sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Enjoy. And please review. 


	2. 6 Months Later

Thanks to the one who reviewed We love getting feedback  
  
Chapter 2: Six Months Later  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own PotC. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-- 6 months later --  
  
Jekyrah watched Jack sleep before slipping out of the bed. She dressed in warm clothes and walked out of the cabin closing the door gently behind her. She walked to the bow of the ship and watched the water pass. Jack had different crewmembers manning the ship while he slept. She couldn't sleep however so she came out here to try and relax.  
  
Sage was out already sketching one of the crew when she saw her sister come out. She went over and said, "Can't sleep?"  
  
Jekyrah sighed and shook her head. "Have you told dear William yet?"  
  
Sage looked at Jekyrah and said, "No, but I have it planned out so we're alone. I'm making dinner just for him and me. So you tell Jack?"  
  
"No." Jekyrah said running a hand through her hair. "I don't know how. I'm worried about his reaction as well."  
  
Sage nodded and turned to her. "Well I don't know what to say but that he's a different person round you just tell him if he freaks I'll kill him umm well not really but you know what I mean."  
  
"I just... I... I love him Sage. At first I though it was lust you know but he's just so different when we are alone. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him." Jekyrah said softly her eyes watering.  
  
Sage nodded and hugged her sister. "Jekyrah you have to tell him sweetie I'll be here for you always"  
  
"I know and I appreciate it. But what if he doesn't want to be there for me? God Sage I've never felt this way before and I'm beginning to see why. It's so much easier to think you are just lusting after the guy but then to realize you love him and you are pregnant with his child... It's just.... I don't know." Jekyrah cried.  
  
"Jekyrah I know how you feel sweetie but he'll find out when you start showing." Sage wiped away the tears.  
  
Jekyrah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "If I don't do this now it will never get done. Excuse me." She walked back to the cabin and walked in closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and kneeled down on the floor by Jack's side and touched the side of his face before letting her hand rest on his shoulder. She shook him a little. "Jack. Jack I have to tell you something."  
  
Jack opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jekyrah. "Yeah honey?" he said his voice laced with sleep.  
  
Jekyrah pulled her hand back and rested them on her lap breathing deeply. "Jack... I know you're tired but I know if I don't get this out now  
  
I would never be able to tell you and then you will notice and get mad at me and I don't want you to be mad at him. Because when you're mad at me it hurts and I love you... Jack... Jack I'm pregnant."  
  
Jack blinked and then said, "Wow." then he sat up and said, "What's wrong? I mean you sound so serious, this is GREAT!"  
  
"I... I just... I didn't want to lose you." Jekyrah muttered.  
  
Jack pulled Jekyrah onto his lap. "Jek I love you no matter what I will always support you." He said and he ran his fingers down to her belly and left the there.  
  
Jekyrah put her head on his shoulders letting her tears fall. "It's just... I never felt this way about anyone before. Well I've never been pregnant either... but... it's just... I... you just... You're so different then most people and I love that about you. I didn't want to lose  
  
that. And I'm scared... what if... what if something happens and you don't want me anymore? Or you die or something... Jack I don't know what I would do without you... and I don't want to know either."  
  
"I would never and I will not die anytime soon hun now lets go eat something alright?" Jack said.  
  
"No more rum for me." Jekyrah muttered.  
  
Jack laughed and said, "Nope but I'm sure your sister will get you something great." He then said "Ready to go eat?" Sage was cooking for the crew and when she finished she made the dinner she had planned for her and Will. Plus she made tea for her sister to drink.  
  
Jekyrah walked into the kitchen with Jack and then over to her sister and smiled and whispered to her, "He loves me. Jack Sparrow loves me."  
  
Sage smiled and handed Jekyrah the tea she had made. "Here you go wish me luck." She said as she took off her apron. "And I'm glad Jack was fine with it sis."  
  
"Good luck little one." Jekyrah said and took her tea moving over to the seat next to Jack.  
  
Sage shook her head and went to the room where Will was sitting waiting for her. she gave him a kiss before sitting down to eat.  
  
Will watched her for a while before eating himself. After 20 minutes of silence Will wondered what was wrong. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sage nodded then said "Yeah. Will I umm you see I'm pregnant." she sputtered out.  
  
Will stared at her wide-eyed and his face broke out into a grin. "That's great!" Will then sat back and stared at her for a while. "I know it may seem like I'm asking you because you are pregnant but be assured I'm not. I planned on asking you earlier but I couldn't work up the nerve."  
  
Sage smiled at the reaction and said "Ask me what?"  
  
"Well... erm... will you marry me?" Will asked hesitantly.  
  
Sage jumped up out of her chair and sat on his lap "Of course Will!!!" she said. Will grinned and kissed her. Sage smiled and said "My sister's pregnant too she just told Jack."  
  
"I'm happy for them. After that first mess in Tortuga I never thought they would stay together. They definitely proved me wrong." Will said with a chuckle.  
  
Sage smiled and said, "So am I." She leaned back and then said, "So do you wanna get married in Tortuga?"  
  
"Maybe it would be easier to have Jack do it here. I mean everyone here is like family. And as Captain, Jack can marry us here with all of our friends and family." Will said. He didn't really think Tortuga was the best place for a wedding. Too many people out to get Jack and would do it in any way necessary.  
  
Sage realizing her mistake hit her head and said, "Of course that would be great."  
  
"Hmm, well we can talk to Jack about it tomorrow. Give him some time with Jekyrah." Will said though he wanted to bask in the moment. The thought that Sage was going to be his wanted, he wanted to keep between them for at least a few hours.  
  
Sage smiled and said, "Alright wanna go cuddle in our room?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan my love." Will said. Sage got up and took Wills hand and they went to their room and snuggled for a while both holding hands on Sages stomach.  
  
Jack meanwhile had gotten up and said to the crew "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" The crew looked at him and he said, "JEKYRAH AND I ARE HAVING A BABY!" Jekyrah saw them turn and look at her and she turned a nice cherry red color. Jack smiled and got back down and went back to Jekyrah.  
  
Once Jack was sitting down Jekyrah sat on his lap facing him. "I don't think I was this embarrassed when Sage stole all my clothes and all I had were those small, small shorts and a bra."  
  
Jack laughed and asked, "Wanna go back to our room?" Jekyrah nodded and yawned with her head on Jack's shoulder. They then went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
After a while Sage said "Why don't we go walk hun?"  
  
"Anything you want to do we'll do. Well almost anything. That whole walk around doing my daily work in just my underwear was a little over the top." Will commented.  
  
Sage laughed and then said, "Yeh yeh well come on." She laughed and got up. Will smiled and followed her. She grabbed his hand and said, "Ready to ask Jack yet?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Let him have his time with Jekyrah."  
  
She led him to 'their' spot on the boat and sat down. "So in 2 days I'll be Mrs. William Turner."  
  
"That you shall." Will said with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Its weird how me and Jekyrah got pregnant near the same time. Oh well. You ready to go to sleep?" Sage said.  
  
"Yes I am actually." Will said and picked Sage up carrying her to their cabin.  
  
Sage laughed and said "I'm perfectly capable of walking Will."  
  
"I know." Will replied with a shrug. Sage enjoyed the ride and went to sleep with Will.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning and woke up Jekyrah. "Come on hun brekky time." He jumped up and put on his clothes. Jekyrah muttered something about not wanting to move and covered her head with the blanket. Jack shook his head and said "Alright but you better get up soon." He left and went to go eat breakfast.  
  
Sage woke up and went to make breakfast immediately knowing the crew got up way too early. When she was done she went back to a sleeping Will and woke him up, "Come on Will time for breakfast." Will muttered something about being comfortable and covered his head with his pillow. Sage rolled her eyes and said "Will hun get your ass out of bed."  
  
"Tired." Will's muffled voice called.  
  
She growled and said, "If I can get up and I'm pregnant you William Turner can also. Plus if you ever want to marry me you need to ask Jack today."  
  
"Ask later. Sleep now. You can even join me." Will said peeking out from under his pillow.  
  
"Hun don't mess with a pregnant women our hormones are out of whack. Plus I need to clean the dishes." Will grunted and got up and dressed then followed her to the dinning room. Sage smiled and got him his drink and then sat down next to him.  
  
Jack came in and saw a grumpy looking Will and a happy Sage. He sat down and raised his eyebrows at Will. Will growled at him and didn't say anything. Jack laughed and said "Mornin' Jekyrah is still in bed Sage so she doesn't need to eat right now."  
  
Sage nodded and said "Is she alright or just being lazy."  
  
Jack replied, "Lazy." Sage nodded.  
  
"I heard that." Jekyrah muttered walking into the dinning room and sitting down in the seat next to Jack with her head on the table.  
  
Jack rubbed her back and said, "Morning sunshine."  
  
Sage smiled and said. "You and Will are the same it took threatening to get him out of bed."  
  
Jekyrah muttered something about idiots and looked at Jack. "Did you know there was a little boy sleeping in your closet? Seems like he's been their for about a week. Cute kid he is."  
  
Jack shook his head and said, "No but he can have your old bed since you don't sleep in it anymore."  
  
"He's sleepin' on the bed right now. You really need to see him though." Jekyrah said.  
  
Jack shook his head and said, "Alright I'll be right back."  
  
Jekyrah stood up and dragged him towards their cabin and opened the door leading him over to the little boy. "Who does he remind you of?"  
  
Jack looked at the boy. "Will. Holy shit Bootstrap!"  
  
"If what was said is true William Turner was cursed when they sent him off so there for her couldn't have died." Jekyrah said.  
  
He turned to Jekyrah and said "You watch him while I go tell Will."  
  
"Yes Captain." Jekyrah said and sat on the corner of the bed watching the little boy sleep.  
  
Jack shook his head at the title then went back to the dining room and went over to Will. "Will I need to talk to you now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Read and Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Jekyrah stood up and dragged him towards their cabin and opened the door leading him over to the little boy. "Who does he remind you of?"

Jack looked at the boy. "Will. Holy shit Bootstrap!"

"If what was said is true William Turner was cursed when they sent him off so there for her couldn't have died." Jekyrah said.

He turned to Jekyrah and said "You watch him while I go tell Will."

"Yes Captain." Jekyrah said and sat on the corner of the bed watching the little boy sleep.

Jack shook his head at the title then went back to the dining room and went over to Will. "Will, I need to talk to you now."

Sage looked up curious and saw the serious look on Jack's face. "I'm coming with Will." She said stubbornly.

Jack looked at Sage and said, "No and if I need to I'll order you." Sage nodded and got up and collected the dishes with a huff. Will looked at Jack confused but followed him.

Jack lead him to outside his cabin and said, "You know how your dad was strapped to a cannon and thrown to the ocean, well he was already cursed then. Well he must have lived to make you a little brother." Will stared at Jack in shock. Jack opened the door to his room and said, "He's in there"

Will walked into the room and Jekyrah looked at him. She motioned for him to come over. Will did so hesitantly. Jekyrah smiled at him. "He told me his name was Bootstrap. Or at least that's what he said his father called him. Would you like me to leave you alone with him for a while? Sure he's asleep but he's a beautiful child." Jack looked at Bootstrap and knew he couldn't wait to have his little baby.

"I... I don't know. What would I do if he wakes up or something?" Will asked staring at the little boy. Jekyrah laughed a little and looked down at the little boy.

"Well if he wakes up you talk to him. Introduce yourself. He really is a good kid. Said he wants to be a pirate. It's amazing what children tell you when they're tired." Jekyrah said.

Jack walked over and said, "Do you want me to get Sage or just deal with this before she knows?"

"I think I need to deal with it before she comes. If not I never will." Will said. Jack nodded and took Jekyrah's hand as they left. Jack took Jekyrah to the wheel and steered the ship with her.

Jekyrah leaned against Jack but not completely. "How does it feel to know that you have two pregnant females on board Captain?"

Jack said, " I love wait a minute 2?"

"M'hmm. My dear sister is pregnant. Guess Will's not a eunuch then." Jekyrah informed him amusement in her voice.

Jack shook his head and said "How is it you 2 get pregnant at the same time hmmm? No wonder Sage was so bitchy."

"I don't know. Nor do I care to know. Hormones will do that to a female. What did you think it was her time of the month for the passed 3 weeks?" Jekyrah asked looked up at him.

Jack shook his head and said, "Oh well I hope Will, will be alright."

Sage had finished cleaning the dishes and hadn't seen Will. She saw Jack and Jekyrah at the wheel and went over to them. "Where's Will? I haven't been able to find him." Jekyrah pointed to the cabin before turning around and kissing Jack. "Thanks." she said before going to the cabin and opening it to she Will and what looked like an exact copy of him. She gasped which alerted Will that she was there.

Will looked over at her. "Hey."

"Who is the kid?" She asked as she came in and sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"My brother. If what Jack and Jek say is true." Will said quietly.

Sage startled, looked at Will, and then it dawned on her how it could be. "I'm sorry I barged in Will. It's just my stupid hormones. I'll leave now." She got up.

Will pulled her back so she was on his lap. "Don't. I want you here. I mean he's my family and after we talk to Jack he'll be your family too."

Sage smiled and said "Alright" They sat waiting for the little boy to wake up. After 2 hours of watching the little boy he yawned and opened his eyes looking around for something. Not seeing it he started to cry. Sage got up and picked him up. "Its alright honey, you're safe here."

The little boy pulled back and sniffled. "Jekky go bye byez and leave me lone?"

"I'm her sister hon. My name is Sage." She said.

"Oh... Jekky talk about you. Says you gon' be momma." Bootstrap told her.

Sage smiled and said, "Yes I am; did Jekky tell you about your brother?" She turned to look at Will.

Bootstrap nodded. "So did daddy. Daddy says one day I gon' meet Willy. Do you know Willy?"

Sage nodded and said "Yes he's my fiancé and he's right behind me." She put him down so he could go to Will

Bootstrap stared at Will and pulled his hair. "You look like daddy."

Sage smiled and said, "Does he?"

Bootstrap nodded. "Daddy was a pirate ya know."

"Yes and me and Will are too." Sage said.

"Sweety are you hungry?" Sage then asked.

Bootstrap shook his head. "Yea... Willy no talk?"

Will seemed to snap out of it. "Hi."

"Welcome back Genius. Bootstrap do you wanna come with me to get some food? She asked.

"And see Jekky?" he asked.

"Sure hon Willy needs to ask Jack something." Sage said.

"'Kay!" Bootstrap said with a grin and pulled Will's hair again. "Wake up Willy!"

Will blinked. Sage laughed and picked Bootstrap up again, "Hon I'm gonna feed Bootstrap you go ask Jack alright?"

"Talk to Jack. Righto." Will said and they all walked out of the cabin and went separate ways.

Sage shook her head and went to the kitchen. "So Bootstrap what do you like to eat?"

"Anything my daddy gives me." Bootstrap said.

"Alright I'll make you a sandwich my mommy used to make me." She made him a ham and cheese sandwich with mustard and cut it into 4s. Bootstrap grinned and started singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me'. Sage smiled and sat with him watching him eat.

Jack saw Will approach.

Jekyrah grinned. "So what do ya think of Boots?"

"He pulled my hair... twice." Will said.

Jack laughed and said, "Yeah and where is he?"

"Eating." Will said.

"Ahh so Sage's maternal instincts kicked in." Jack replied back. "So what are you here for?"

Will blinked. "Oh yea. Well you know that Captain's can marry two of their crew members. And Sage and I wanted to know if you could do it for us."

Jack looked shocked and then said, "Of course. When do you want it to be?"

"Before we get to Tortuga." Will said. They would be in Tortuga in 3 days.

Jack nodded and said, "Then tomorrow, so you have a little time to yourselves. Well why don't you sleep in my cabin tonight since you're not supposed to see Sage till the wedding"

"Oh that sucks." Jekyrah and Will muttered but for different reasons.

"Yeah yeah, grow up you 2. Now Will go see your brother." Jack said. Will nodded and walked off. Jack turned to Jekyrah gave her a kiss.

"Why can't he stay with the rest of the crew? I don't want to sleep somewhere else." Jekyrah whined.

Jack looked at Jekyrah and nodded. "Alright you go tell him and you can visit Bootstrap." Jekyrah muttered something not so nice and walked off.

Bootstrap finished the sandwich and Sage washed the dish when Will came in. "So what did he say?" Sage asked.

"He said tomorrow." Will said and Jekyrah bumped into him.

"You know I was willing to let you take the cabin and I was going to take the other bed in your cabin but you got in my way. You'll be sleeping with the rest of the crew. Jack said so. Sorry Willy boy but well I can't sleep without Jack. Bad habit I know." Jekyrah said and ruffled Bootstrap's hair. "Hey Boots."

"Wait a minute why isn't Will sleeping with me?" Sage said.

"Groom, which is Will, can not see bride, which is you, the night before the wedding." Jekyrah declared.

Sage nodded and then said "Will you help me pick out a dress. While Will bonds with Bootstrap?"

Jekyrah nodded. "I know the perfect one. It was said that it's what I got married in."

Sage said, "Thanks wait. What? You're not married."

"Actually I am." Jekyrah said.

"Wait what happened?" Sage asked. "And please tell me you're married to Jack."

"Of course I'm married to Jack. It was after that fight in Tortuga. We got stupid drunk and ended up getting married." Jekyrah said.

Sage shook her head and said, "Well show me the dress."

Jekyrah nodded and led her out of the dinning room and to her and Jack's cabin. She walked in and opened her trunk. She fished through it for a while and pulled out a nice cream colored dress. "I guess even drunk I knew I couldn't wear white."

Sage laughed and said, "Thanks sis I appreciate it. Congrats btw on the marriage."

Jekyrah laughed. "Thank you. Though I think I would have much rather been sober when it happened."

"Maybe someday you can renew your vows and be sober. Be my matron of honor Jek?" Sage asked.

"Sure. It's not everyday your baby sister gets married. Unless there is something you aren't telling me." Jekyrah said.

"What do you mean not telling you? I've never been married." Sage protested.

"I know." Jekyrah said.

"Anyway I need to get to making dinner and make sure Will isn't just sitting there with Boot." Sage said.

"Alright. I'm going to annoy my dear husband." Jekyrah laughed and walked off to go bother Jack. Sage laughed and then went to the kitchen to see it was empty. She shook her head and made dinner for the crew and set it out with drinks. She then waited for the crew to come. Jack saw Jekyrah approach. "I told you the dress would be used again." Jekyrah said when she was in front of him.

Jack nodded and said, "Right I know."

"There's something you aren't telling me Jack. What is it?" Jekyrah said.

"Hmm nothing hon." Jack said.

"When you are ready to honestly tell me what's wrong I'll be in our cabin." Jekyrah said and walked back the way she came.

Jack shook his head and after her gave the wheel to Mr. Gibbs he went to the cabin and went in. "Jek I'm sorry I just didn't want to worry with the pregnancy and all." He sat down next to her.

"I don't like it when you keep things from me. Do you remember the last Tortuga incident?" Jekyrah asked.

"How could I forget? Listen I was threatened last time I was there, actually me and Will were. Some people from the Aztec gold incident were pissed and threatened to do something to you and Sage." Jack told her.

"Jack, you should know better then to keep things like that from me." Jekyrah said.

Jack nodded and said, "I know. I'm sorry I promise to tell you from now on."

"I love you Jack Sparrow and I know you love me. And I trust you enough to know that you will not let anything happen to me or my sister." Jekyrah said.

Jack nodded and hugged her. "Now let s go make sure those two stay apart till tomorrow."

Sage saw Will come in with Bootleg and saw them talking. Sage smiled and gave Bootleg his meal.

Jack came in and sat next to Will. "Alright you two separate now!"

Sage looked at him at said, "Huh?"

"From now till the wedding you aren't allowed to see each other Crew help me with this." The crew nodded and they all picked up Will and took him out of the room.

Sage shook her head and said, "Thank you so much Jack." Jack smiled and then left. Sage then went to sleep after cleaning up and getting the dress from Jekyrah. Jekyrah was sitting in Jack's desk chair Indian style and was sketching. Jack came in and gave her a kiss. Jekyrah blinked and smiled. "Hey. Done already?"

"Yeah ready for bed?" Jack asked.

Jekyrah shook her head. "I'm making something."

"Alright I'm going to go to sleep good night sweetie." He then proceeded to go to bed.

Jekyrah watched him and turned the page in her book and began to sketching him. Once Jekyrah finished sketching Jack then walked over to the side of Bootstrap's bed and started sketching him. It was amazing how much more innocent people looked when they looked when asleep. When she was done with that one she went back to the one she was doing when Jack got there and proceeded to work on it. When the general sketch was done get went back to the desk and took out her colored pencils and started coloring it. Do to all the details in the picture she was up the rest of night touching it up. It was when Jack started shifting like he normally does before he gets up that she realized he was going to wake up. She wasn't even done coloring the pictures.

Jack yawned and got up stretching seeing that Jekyrah had stayed up all night sketching he shook his head and then got up and dressed. When he was dressed he gave Jek a kiss. "Time for a wedding hon."

"Damn and I'm still not finished. All right then." Jekyrah said and got up. She walked over to her trunk and took out a decent looking dress and changed. Before doing anything else she woke Bootstrap up. "Alright little man ya need tah get up now. Your brother is getting married today ya know. Jack will help you get dressed while I finish."

Jack smiled and picked up Boots. "Come on lets see what we can find." Sage meanwhile had been awake for an hour before Jack had woken up. She had wetted her hair and put them in circles so her hair would curl. She had let them dry and had sketched her room since she couldn't get to sleep.

Jekyrah walked into the cabin and closed the door behind her. "You know I think it would be wise to get dressed now. Jack and Boots just went to wake Will up."

Sage nodded and said alright. She put on her dress and sat down to let out all of her curls down. She was nervous but extremely happy. "Thanks Jek for being here."

Jack with Boots went and knocked on the door where Will was sleeping. No one answered. "I wake up Willy!" Boots said with a grin on his face and tiptoed into the room and jumped on top of Will making him wake up with an OOF! "Wakey Wakey Willy! Time for marry!

Sage ran her fingers through her hair and put on her strappy cream colored heels. Then stood up. "Right I think I'm ready."

"You've been ready since you met him honey. I'm proud of you." Jekyrah said and hugged her sister.

Sage smiled and said, "Well lets go Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow." She said as she opened up the door and walked out. Jekyrah shook her head and followed her sister. Sage came out and saw everyone assembled except Will, Jack and Boots were missing.

"I'll go see what's taking them so long." Jekyrah said and walked towards the cabin and knocked on the door. Sage nodded. Jack just stood in the doorway and let Boots do the waking. Jekyrah walked through that door and walked to the other door where Jack was standing. "You know traditionally the groom is supposed to be there before the bride."

Jack turned to Jek and said, "Yes well Will is being a lazy sod."

"Well then I guess it's time for drastic measures. Boots go get the bucket." Jekyrah said. Boots jumped off the bed and left coming back with a bucket of cold water from the galley. Jekyrah took it and walked into the room emptying the bucket over Will.

Will spluttered and got up, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well you lazy sod it is your wedding day and you are sleeping while everyone is waiting for you." Jekyrah said.

Will shook his head spraying water everywhere and got a towel and dried himself off. "Well leave I need to go get dress."

"I'm tempted to stand here and watch you dress just because you were being a lazy sod. I'm more awake then you are and I've been awake since yesterday!" Jekyrah exclaimed.

Will glared but instead of staling he got dressed. He then went, "Alright I'm ready lets go." He marched past Jekyrah and muttered something about soon to be sister-in-laws. Sage saw Will coming and smiled. Jack laughed and both Will and Jekyrah and followed them out with Boots.

"Well, William dear I would be careful about what you say about me." Jekyrah said an evil glint in her eyes.

Will shook his head and went over to Sage, "Morning." He said.

Jack got into position and said, "We are here to witness the marriage of William Turner and Sage Raven. Do you William Turner take Sage Raven in sickness and in health ect. ect. for as along as you both shall live?"

"I do." Will said with a smile.

He said the same thing for Sage and she said, "I do."

Jack then continued and produced two rings out of no where. "I thought you two would be getting hitched soon so I got two rings for you."

"My isn't he considerate." Jekyrah said.

Sage smiled and said "Thanks Captain" she then took one of the rings and put it on Will. "I love you Will Turner and I am so happy to be having your child.

"You won't be when you have it!" Jekyrah called. "Sorry, sorry go on William."

Will shook his head. "I love you Sage and I am glad that you are going to have my child and are going to be my wife."

Sage laughed and turned back to Jack. "I now pronounce you Pirate and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sage pulled Will to him and gave him a sound kiss. Will grinned and kissed her back. While that was going on Jekyrah was smirking. "I'm sure that was their favorite part of their wedding."

Jack nodded and said when they were done "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. William Turner! Now lets party!" The crew let out a whoop

"Damn. A perfect day to get drunk on rum and I can't drink." Jekyrah pouted.

Sage laughed and said, "Well neither can I."

Jack got out the rum and passed it to the crew who could drink it.

"Oh this sucks." Jekyrah said and sighed watching people drink their rum happily. "Oh... Sage come with me. I have something to show you." Sage nodded and let go of Will and followed Jekyrah. Jekyrah opened her cabin door and walked in then closed it behind Sage. She walked over to her sketch book and opened it to the proper page then showed it to Sage. It was a picture of Sage and Will looking at each other with Jack saying something and Jekyrah behind Sage and Boots behind Will. They were all in the same clothes they were in today.

Sage looked at it in awe. "I'ts gorgeous Jek when did you do it?"

"Well I started it last night about an hour before Jack came and went to bed and I worked on it until it was time to go see you." Jekyrah said and then showed her the sketched of Boots and Jack, both of which were also colored.

"Its so great Jekky." Sage said.

Jekyrah smiled and took out the pictures. The one from the wedding and the one of Boots and gave them to her. "For you and dear William to enjoy."

Sage smiled and gave Jekyrah a hug "Thanks I'll have to find something to give you for a late wedding present.

"That's alright. I'm going to show Jack the rest of these." Jekyrah said and took her sketch book and walked out of the cabin and over to Jack putting the book in his hands.

Jack slightly drunk looked through them and said "Great hon just Great. You definitely have talent." Sage put the picture in her room in a safe place and then came back out and started to dance with Will. Jekyrah watched all of this and sat down on the floor and sketched Will and Sage dancing around and the background was all the crew drunk and watching them as well.

After a while Sage got tired being pregnant and all and whispered to Will, "Hon I need to go to sleep, are you going to stay up?"

"No, no I'll join you." Will said. They told Jack where they were going and left. Jekyrah kept sketching different things bored. Her husband was as drunk as he normally was so there was no use talking to him. She yawned then stood up walking over to Boots. They went to sleep and were wrapped around each other. Jack was having a grand old time with the crew.

"Come on little man it's time for bed." Jekyrah said and picked him up. She walked over to Jack and told him she was going to sleep and walked to their cabin. She gave Boots his pajamas and helped him change into them. She tucked him in and watched him fall asleep changing into her own pajamas and putting her hair down going to sleep as well.

Jack woke up with a HUGE headache. He groaned and realized he was sleeping on deck and not with Jekyrah in their bed. He got up and made his way to there bed. He went in and took off his clothes and put on his pjs. Then got under the covers and woke up Jekyrah with his movement. "Yes I fell asleep on deck. I'm sorry I woke you up." Jack told her.

"It's alright. Go to sleep." Jekyrah said and gave him a soft kiss and put her head on his chest falling back to sleep. Jack fell asleep.

Sage woke up with a grin on her face. She looked at Will sleeping. He looked peaceful and she stroked his face. Sage knew she was young but she loved Will and was happy where she was. She also felt safe here when she never felt at her old home. The Black Pearl was now her home. She hadn't even thought about her mother until she had found out she was pregnant. She had always thought about her when she was in the 20th century. Now with her sister Jekyrah she had made a life. Sage kissed Will to wake him up. It wasn't for 2 minutes that Will woke and when he did he responded to her kiss.

Sage pulled back and said "Took you long enough to wake up, morning."

Will smiled sleepily at her. "Morning."

"So I was thinking of just staying in bed today after I get us some drinks. That good for you?" Sage said.

Will yawned and smiled slightly. "Sure."

Sage got up and went to retrieve some water and tea for them and saw the most of the crew was asleep probably sleeping off their hangovers.

She brought the drinks back and handed the water to Will. Will took it with a grateful smiled and drank it. Sage took a sip of her tea and sat down on the bed next to Will. "I'm so glad morning sickness hasn't started yet. That will be the death of me."

Will just made a sound of agreement still half-asleep. All of the sudden little Boots came running into the room. Boots jumped onto the bed. "Heylo!"

Sage put the cup of tea on the table near their bed and took Will's water and did the same. "'Lo Boots what's going on little one?"

"Eryone sleepin'." Boots said.

Sage nodded "Yeah I guess, so what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna know where babies come from." Boots said happily.

Sage's eyes widened and she said, "He's your brother you deal with this."

Will's eyes widened and he sputtered. "I... erm... well... ya see... maybe you should go wake Jack and Jekyrah up and ask them!"

Boots sighed then smiled. "Okay! I go wake Jekky!" He hugged Sage and Will before running out of the room again.

Sage turned to Will and said, "Now my sister is gonna kill you."

"A risk I'm willing to take." Will said. Sage shook her head and they both went back to sleep enjoying their 'honeymoon'. Boots opened the cabin door and closed it behind him walking over to Jack and Jekyrah's bed. He watched them sleeping for a while before climbing into the bed and sitting between them. He stared at them some more before shaking them both. Jack grumbled and then sat up seeing Bootstrap on the bed and saw Jekyrah sitting up also.

Jekyrah ran a hand through her hair. "What is it little man?"

"Willy told me to ask you two where babies come from." Boots said.

Jack looked at Jekyrah and said, "The man is dead."

"Well sweetie the only way I can answer that is the way my father told me. Wait until you're older." Jekyrah said.

Jack liked what Jekyrah said and said, "Yeh little man just wait a couple of years." He ruffled his hair.

"M'kay." Boots said.

Jack then said "Might as well get up we need to clean up and get ready to go to Tortuga."

Jekyrah sighed. "I hate that place. I really do."

Jack looked at Jekyrah and said, "I know hon but we need to get some supplies we'll only be there for a day."

Jekyrah nodded. "I know it's just that bad things always happen when we go there." Jack nodded and then got up and got dressed. His head was a little better. He was used to the hangover so he could maneuver with it. Jekyrah got up and got dressed as well. She took a deep breath before running out of the cabin and to the side of the ship and threw up. Jack followed her and rubbed her back while she was sick. Jekyrah sat down and shook her head. "Oh this sucks."

Jack sat next to her and said, "Do you want me to get you come tea?"

Sage woke up to the sound of retching she shook her head and went out to see who it was and then she saw it was her sister. She ran and got tea and brought it to them. "Here you go I guess the morning sickness started."

"It's all his fault." Jekyrah muttered drinking some tea.

Sage looked at Jack and mouthed "hormones" and then said, "Is the tea helping?"

"I saw that and yes it is." Jekyrah said.

Sage laughed and said, "Sorry I'll be in my room if you need me hon." Sage then went back to her room and went back to sleep.

Jack shook his head and said, "Go back to sleep I'll deal with the crew."

"Dun wanna sleep." Jekyrah muttered staring into her tea cup.

Alright well what do you want to do honey?" He didn't know how to deal with Jekyrah not having ever dealt with a pregnant women.

"I could think of lots of things but not one of them is appropriate." Jekyrah said and stood up.

Jack looked at her and said "Yes?"

"I told you dear husband of mine that none of them are appropriate." Jekyrah said staring at the water.

Jack shook his head and said "Well alright I need to wake up the crew." He went and did what he had said. Jekyrah watched him go with a smile and looked back out at the land they were approaching and frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. Jack went and knocked on Will and Sage's room. "Wake up lazy sods we're at Tortuga."

Sage and Will grumbled and got up. Sage put on low hipster flares and a green halter-top she put on flip-flops. Seeing Will was done she went out and went to her sister. "Do you have that feeling Jek?"

Jekyrah nodded and shifted slightly. "This is almost as bad as the time dad first tried to kick our asses. That we could avoid. Here... here we can't... and we can't go back if something happens. I think that's what worries me the most."

Sage nodded and said "Well the only thing we can do is take our swords and make sure we are never alone." She went and put her sword on.

Jekyrah walked into the cabin and picked up her sword putting it where it belonged. She then noticed Boots sleeping. She walked over to him and woke him up. "Boots, sweetie do you know how to use a sword?" Call her paranoid if you want to but you can never be to safe in Tortuga. Hell you weren't safe at all. Sage went over to Will and held his hand waiting for the ship to dock. Jack tied the Pearl up and everyone was to be back tomorrow. Jekyrah just stood there staring as the crew walked off. She really didn't want to go there. She really didn't. She looked down at Boots who had a sword with him. After she was sure he knew what he was doing with one they came out here. Now she was hesitant to leave the safety of what was her home. Sage hesitated going to Tortuga. She was dragged a little before Will notice she wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I don't feel right Will, something's going to happen in Tortuga." Sage said.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me." Will said. Little did he know how untrue that statement was.

Sage shook her head and started walking. Jack saw Jekyrah hesitating "Come on hon you'll be safe with me and Will."

Jekyrah shook her head. "No... no I don't think I will. Something is wrong Jack. Something is very wrong."

"Jekyrah come on you need the fresh air of land." Jack said.

Jekyrah bit her lip looking at her husband. "Promise you won't leave us alone."

"Never honey and we'll stay with Will too just incase." he took her hand and followed Will and Sage. "We're gonna be with you Will."

"Alright." Will nodded. They walked along it was just Will and Sage and Jack and Jekyrah. Boots was along with them and they were walking in a surprisingly deserted part of Tortuga. The foreboding feeling increased in both Jekyrah and Sage and they out their free hands on their swords.

Jekyrah froze mid step and looked around. She bent down next to Boots and whispered to him. "Sweetie I need you to run back to the Pearl and hide until someone from the Pearl's crew gets there. Avoid anything suspicious looking."

Boots nodded and ran off making it safely to the Pearl. Sage looked around looking for anything suspicious. She then saw a flash of a person and she drew her sword. Jekyrah shifted and spotting something coming their way pushing Jack out of the way and watched as a knife imbedded itself into a barrel where Jack's heart would have been. They created a circle and they had their senses on high alert. They were then surrounded by men they recognized as the men who were imprisoned after Barbossa died. They must have escaped and were out for revenge against the men who killed their leader.

"Damn they are just as ugly as they were in the movie." Jekyrah whispered to Sage.

Sage nodded and said, "At least they aren't cursed anymore.

With that the fight started they watched each other's back. Jekyrah and Sage screamed out their husband's names and were dragged off by other guys that they didn't notice sneaking up on them. They were quickly knocked unconscious. Jack looked around saw Jekyrah being dragged off. He yelled and fought with renewed vigor. Will reacted much the same way. As they were about to win the men ran off suddenly. Sage woke up with a groan but it was muffled because she had a gag in her mouth. She then woke up quickly she was tied to a chair and facing her sister Jekyrah. Jekyrah still wasn't awake however. Sage tested out her bounds but they just cut into her skin. She looked around to see they were in a empty room though surprisingly no one was there guarding them. Jekyrah's eyes snapped open and she jerked in the chair making it fall over. Her pain filled groan was muffled. Sage shook her head and tried to yell but nothing came out. Luckily or unluckily the ruckus was heard and some of the ugly pirates came in and righted Jekyrah. They then stayed and guarded them. Jekyrah was turning a little green and she started yelling stuff but you really couldn't hear anything.

Sage knowing what was happening tried to get the guard's attention. One came over and took the gag out of Sage's mouth and asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has morning sickness you idiot." she said. She was slapped for the last comment and they untied Jekyrah and took her out. Leaving Sage alone and gagged. Jekyrah threw up and this time it didn't seem to want to stop. Tears slipped down the corner of her eyes and she threw up some more. Sage hearing it was worried and a few tears slipped out. She tried her bounds again but again nothing happened but it hurt Sage more. After it stopped for about five minutes Jekyrah curled up into a ball and cried. She cried for her sister who was gagged in an empty room, she cried for Will who must have been worried sick about her sister, she cried for Jack because she missed him and was worried that he wasn't okay, and she cried for Boots because she knew the child would be scared because Jack and Will along with the crew would be on edge.

Sage had 3 guys guarding her. She then realized she had a dagger strapped to her leg she looked at the guards and reached for the dagger she got it and cut the ropes to her hands and then quickly cut her legs free. She stood up and saw 3 pissed off pirates ready to attack she took out her gag and attacked. She was thwarted at each punch but she kept trying. One of the guards yelled for help and men swarmed in. They grabbed her and slapped her. The black tall guy from the movie came forward and said, "Put her in the dungeon with her sister, in chains, you can't cut through them." The others quickly restrained her and did as they were told. She struggled but stopped when they kneed her in the stomach for she feared for her child. She saw her sister and she looked deathly pale. They were thrown in a cell and chained there. Thankfully they weren't gagged.

Jekyrah looked blearily at her sister. "You okay?"

Sage glared at her sister "I'm fine but what about you."

Jekyrah coughed. "I'm okay. Lil' ti'ed an' stuf."

Sage shook her head and said, "I want to know how they escaped. The commodore should have been there."

Jekyrah just snorted and threw up. "Waf da fuck. Nasty."

Sage shook her head and said, "Will and Jack will be here soon."

"Miss 'em." Jekyrah said blinking slowly every now and then.

"I know but we'll see them soon. We'll be able to lord this over their heads." Sage said. Jekyrah muttered something before falling asleep. Sage shook her head and went to sleep also. Bo'sun the leader now of the mutineers of the Black Pearl came down to the cell Sage and Jekyrah were in.

He came and stood imposingly. "Your 2 husbands are the reason you are here. They were stupid enough to think a simple jail cell would keep us up. So we're keeping you here till they come to rescue you, but first we want some info about them."

"Sorry dear but I won't tell you anything. Anything you need to know about my husband you will be finding out by someone who is not me. I would never give out information about my husband." Jekyrah snarled.

"Same her you idiots we have a high pain tolerance too thanks to our father." Sage snarled. They were slapped so hard that their head slammed into the wall behind them. Jekyrah blinked and shook her head with a smirk. Sage shook her head too and said, "Do what you want we won't say anything."

Two guys came forward and started to undo there pants. Sage and Jekyrah let out a howl of anger. "They'll kill you if you rape us."

Bo'sun glared and said "You think I care lil one." The 2 guys were naked from the waist down and went over to Sage and Jekyrah. Sage wiggled to get out of the chains hoping to get away from the fowl pirate. Jekyrah just paled further and tried to move backwards.

"Please." Sage begged.

Bo'sun said, "Only if you tell us what we want!" Sage shook her head and they entered both Sage and Jekyrah in one thrust making them both scream.

Treatment such as this continued for one week before one of the lookouts spotted black sails in the distance. There was no resistance when the Pearl's crew swung onto their deck. Bo'sun walked forward with a smirk. "Bring the women here. You two will be proud to know that they didn't tell us a damn thing."

Sage heard the men coming again and cringed. They came over and said "Your men are here to save you." He had another man took them stumbling up to the deck where Sage saw Will and tried to break free to get to him but was held strongly.

The two were thrown in front of Jack and Will. Bo'sun smirked. "The crew says to inform you that they can see why you kept them. They were very good 'company'."

Jack ran forward glaring and picked up Jekyrah. "You will pay Bo'sun this is war."

Jekyrah moved her arm and touched Jack's face. "You came."

Jack looked at her his heart breaking. "Of course I came you should know that."

Bo'sun snorted and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow gone soft. Never thought I'd see the day.

Jack then said, "I can still kick your fucking ass."

Will too ran forward and grabbed Sage with tears in his eyes. "Oh god what did they do to you?"

Sage turned her head away from Will. "What do you think? I'm dirty now."

Will grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Never. And I mean NEVER say that. EVER!"

Sage started to cry and threw her arms around Will. "I'm sorry."

Bo'sun pissed that he was being ignored yelled at Will and Jack. "Come and fight ya yellow bellied scoundrels."

Jack gave Jekyrah to Mr. Gibbs and said "I will as soon as my wife is aboard the Black Pearl."

Jekyrah moved away from Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs grabbed Jekyrah and said, "Jek you're to hurt to do anything let's go to the ship. Anamaria take Sage."

"No... leave me alone please." Jekyrah said trying to break from Mr. Gibbs' hold.

Sage then said, "Jek lets just go we'd only be in the way."

"No... don't wanna hurt again." Jekyrah said then groaned and threw up.

Jack and Will were standing together with anguish and hate in their eyes. They drew their swords. "There's no parley or Barbossa you are going to die Bo'sun.

Sage raced to Jekyrah's side. "Jek listen Mr. Gibbs is trying to help you. Let him."

"Mr... Gibbs?" Jekyrah asked blinking.

Mr. Gibbs nodded and said, "Come on Jek lets get you cleaned up." Sage got up and Anamaria helped her onto the boat.

Before she completely left she said, "Kill them Will."

Jekyrah let Gibbs grab her and they were on the Pearl. Jack charged at Bo'sun. They clanked swords and Will fought off his followers as the rest of the crew did with him. Will left the rest of the followers to the crew and while Jack had Bo'sun occupied he snuck up behind him and stabbed him. Everyone froze as Will took his sword out and Bo'sun fell to the floor dead. The crew killed the rest of the sailors and they yelled in triumph. Jack and Will ran to the Pearl and knew that Mr. Gibbs would handle things while they were with their wives.

Anamaria eased Sage onto her bed. "I'm just going to assess the damage and I'm going to have to take your cloths off alright?" Sage nodded closing her eyes. Anamaria steadily got angrier as she looked Sage over. When Will saw this he would hit the roof.

Sage saw Anamaria's face and said "That bad?"

Anamaria nodded. "Try and rest alright."

Sage nodded and took her advice. She hoped that Will was alright and so was Jekyrah. Then something occurred to her. "How will we know the baby's alright?"

"Hon your baby is fine." Sage let out her breath.

Mr. Gibbs put Jekyrah on her bed and asked, "Do you mind if I take your shirt off I need to check your injuries?"

Jekyrah stared at Mr. Gibbs and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine honey. I'll get you come water to sip alright or do you want tea?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Water is fine." She said softly turning away from him. Mr. Gibbs nodded upset that such a resilient woman had been that broken. He came back with water and gave it to her. Jekyrah took it and thanked him.

He nodded and then Jack came bounding into the room. "Jekyrah I'm SO SORRY!"

Meanwhile Will came in to Sage's cabin and did exactly what Anamaria had thought. Will started spitting out all the curses he could think of. He went to leave the room and go back and kill the rest of the men but Anamaria held him back though he struggled against her.

Sage sat up and said, "Will?"

Will froze and looked at her then ran over to her. "I am so sorry. So sorry."

Sage smiled. "Will it isn't your fault. Really honey and the baby's ok so nothing is permanent."

Will looked at her. "Can... can I hold you?" Instead of waiting for an answer he put his arms around her.

Sage smiled and said "Of course" She relished the hug. "Hon I love this but I want Anamaria to finish looking me over. You'll stay right?"

Will pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Of course I will."

"Thank you." Sage sat up and looked at Anamaria. "Just tell me how to sit and I'll do it."

Anamaria walked over and told her what to do.

Jekyrah, during this time was staring at Jack. "You have no reason to be sorry."

Jack shook his head and said, "I should have believed you and let you stay on board. I'll never mistrust your instincts again." He went over and asked, "Can I hold you?" Jekyrah nodded after a few minutes. He went over and gently held her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always protect you from now on."

Jekyrah sniffed and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I missed you so much. We couldn't stop them. God Jack we couldn't stop them. But we tried. We tried so hard... and that just made everything worse."

Jack said, "I know I felt so helpless when we saw them taking you away not knowing what was happening to you."

"I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're alright though." Jekyrah said quietly.

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine it's you I'm worried about. Is it alright if I give you a bath?"

Jekyrah tensed for a moment before nodding. "I trust you. And... can you tell Mr. Gibbs I'm sorry? It's just I don't think I can be around other men but you just yet... I must have hurt his feelings."

Jack shook his head and said "No you didn't. He understands let me help you get up." He took her and gave her a bath washing away all the blood and other grim on her and put her in flannel pj bottoms and a white tank top. Then laid down and slept with her. Sage and Will had fallen asleep 10 minutes after Anamaria helped Will with Sage and left. Sage woke up sick to her stomach and ran to out of the cabin and was sick.

"Sage!" a little voice yelled running across the deck and over to her. "Need me to get Willy!"

Sage nodded and said, "Thanks Boots, tell him to get me some tea."

Boots nodded and ran off to Will's cabin. He ran over to Will and shook him. "Willy! Willy! Sage needs tea!"

Sage continued to be sick. In her mind she thought, 'Damn it morning sickness.' Will nodded and thanked Boots then went to go get his wife her tea. Sage took the tea gratefully as she sat down. "Thanks Will. Morning sickness has bloody started." Will shuddered at the thought. Sage sat there till she finished the tea and said, "Do you know how Jekyrah is?"

"No. The only two people who could know are Jack and Gibbs." Will said. Sage nodded and just stayed where she was so she didn't awaken the morning sickness again. Jekyrah woke up in Jack's arms and stiffened not quite registering the fact that it was Jack. She pulled away and moved to the end of the bed and stood there with her knees to her chest and her chin on her knees. She realized it was Jack and felt extremely stupid for moving.

Jack woke up when Jekyrah pulled away and wished he could kill the bastards again for what they had done to Jekyrah. "Honey do you want me to get Sage?"

Jekyrah shook her head. "That's okay."

"Alright what can I get you hon?" Jack asked.

Jekyrah shook her head again. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Alright just tell me when you do." Jack sat up and then said, "Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

Jekyrah shook hear head. "No. I'm sorry for waking you. I didn't mean to."

"Jek its fine I am going back to sleep wake me up if you need anything." Jack said.

"Alright." Jekyrah said quietly and watched him go back to sleep.

Sage after a minute or two got up and said, "I'm going to see Jek." And she walked to the cabin door and knocked. Jekyrah looked at the door and then at her sleeping husband. She got off of the bed and opened the door. Sage saw the door open and Jek appeared. "Hey hon just wanted to see how you were doin."

Jekyrah sighed. "I feel really stupid. I panicked when I woke up and moved away from Jack before I noticed it was Jack."

"Its normal Jek. Do you want to sit and talk? I need to be near the ocean cause my morning sickness has started." Sage said.

"I lost everything I had to lose from my stomach all this week. Isn't much left to lose." Jekyrah said and closed the cabin door walking with Sage to the side of the ship with two chairs and easy access to the ocean.

Sage slightly laughed and said, "I know it's horrible I can't wait to get this baby out. So anything permanent?"

"What do you mean?" Jekyrah asked.

"Are you going to get scars? I know I will the bastards." Sage muttered.

Jekyrah shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't let Gibbs check me and I didn't ask Jack."

Sage nodded and said, "Yeh I can understand that would you let Anamaria?''

Jekyrah shrugged. "I guess so."

Sage nodded "I'll go get her." She then got up and got Anamaria. They went to Jekyrah's cabin to check her out. Jekyrah let them check her over not saying a word. Sage held her hand as Anamaria looked Jekyrah over. Jekyrah stared straight-ahead ignoring what was going on. A look Sage had grown familiar with in the last week. Sage was worried about her sister. She looked blank and distant.

Anamaria finally said, "Well Miss Jekyrah you will be fine not much scarring will occur.

She left and Sage muttered quickly before she ran out. "Sick."

Jekyrah watched her go before laying down huddled in a ball and the blankets over her head. Sage closed her eyes and let it play out its course. Jack meanwhile had woken up and went over and hugged Jekyrah. Jekyrah felt the hug and turned around facing him. She traced his face with her finger tips before kissing him. "I love you Jack."

Jack kissed her back letting her lead the kiss not wanting to push her. They pulled back for air and Jack said, "I love you so much too Jek."

"I'm scared Jack. I'm scared that I'll wake up one morning and I'll be back in my cell... and they would all be there watching, waiting. I'm so scared." Jekyrah cried.

"I know Jekyrah all I can say is I'll die before I let that happen again." Jack said.

"I prefer you alive if you don't mind." Jekyrah told him leaning against him. This was Jack. He was her husband and she loved him. If she couldn't feel safe with him then who could she be safe with?

Jack said, "I know. I was making a point. I'll listen to you next time. I promise on my affects."

"I know." Jekyrah muttered falling asleep in his arms. Jack fell asleep with her in his arms. When Sage came back she backed out again not wanting to disturb them. She then went to Will and they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-- 6 months later --

Jekyrah sighed sitting in her chair with her hand on her very big belly and stared at her sister who was next to her. Both were sweating due to the fact that it was the middle of July. July 16th.

"It's bloody hot!" Jekyrah moaned fanning herself with her hand.

Sage nodded her head and said, "I can't wait to have this friggin' baby. I hate lookin this fat." (an: Hormones talking in Sage, you never and I mean Never tell a pregnant women they are fat ;) )

"Watch! Just watch I'm going to have a little boy and he's going to be just like his father!" Jekyrah yelled. Sage smiled and nodded. She didn't care what she had but she hoped she had a girl. Jekyrah sighed and stood up before sitting back down again. "Oh Lord."

Sage shook her head and said, "Can't get up?"

"That's not the problem... I just wet myself if you get where I'm going with this. I'm going to have my bloody baby on this honk of wood. JACK!" Jekyrah yelled.

Sage got up as quickly as she could. Jack came flying into the room. "It's time?"

Jekyrah groaned. "Kill me now!" Jack led Jek to their room and Sage went to get Anamaria. Jack held Jek's hand. Jekyrah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Oh God it hurts."

Jack nodded and just kept holding her hand. Sage and Anamaria came in. "Jek honey I'll be outside if you need me. It's too crowded in here for all three of us." Sage said and Anamaria went to work.

"Jack after this I want some bloody RUM!" Jekyrah yelled squeezing Jack's hand.

Jack laughed a little and said "Of course honey." Sage went and sat outside the door, which took along time and waited for her little niece or nephew to be born.

For the times, this time and any other her labor was pretty damn fast. 7 hours later a baby's cry filled the air. Jekyrah sighed with relief and let go of Jack's hand. "Can I have some rum now?"

Jack nodded and yelled "Someone get the rum out to celebrate."

Sage scrabbled to get up and went into the room. She smiled when she saw it was a boy. "You got what you wanted sis."

Jekyrah sighed in mock despair. "Another male Sparrow. If he is anything like you were before I came along I'm leaving him in Tortuga! Or better yet! Port Royal!"

Jack shook his head and said, "He won't; you'll make sure of it. I know."

Jekyrah was handed the baby and Anamaria left. Sage sat down and said, "So what will you name him?"

"Eh Jack can decide I'm waiting for some rum!" Jekyrah said with a grin. "9 months with no rum. I need some rum."

Sage smiled as Will came into the room with 2 bottles of rum. "Here you go. 2 for the mother!"

"RUM!" Jekyrah squealed and snatched the rum from Will pulling the cork out and drinking half the bottle in one go. She grinned happily. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Sage smiled "We'll leave you 2 alone with Jack Jr." She got up with Will's help and they went out side to tell the crew of the new arrival.

"Hehe... I got rum." Jekyrah said showing Jack her now empty bottle. As surprising as it was she wasn't drunk yet just happy to be able to have rum again.

Jack took the baby and said, "I think we should name him Peter is that alright?

Jekyrah looked at Jack then the rum bottle in her hand then back at Jack. "Don't get me wrong dear, the name Peter is fine but it doesn't seem fitting for our little one."

Jack looked at Jekyrah and nodded "Hmm... lets see how about Ethan?"

"I like it." Jekyrah said.

Jack looked at Ethan and said, "Welcome to the world Ethan Sparrow."

Ethan looked up at the two people in the room with him before yawning and ignoring them going back to sleep. Jack smiled and put him in the crib they had bought for him.

Sage woke up suddenly and yelled, "SHIT IT'S TIME!"

Will still asleep. "Wait a little while longer."

Sage glared and said, "Aren't you a little wet?"

Will mutters, "Ocean."

"WILL THE BABY WANTS OUT NOW!" Sage yelled.

"That's nice. Tell it I say hello." Will then turns over and goes back to sleep. Sage glared and pushed him off the bed. Will hit the floor with a thump and sat up rubbing his head. "Wha?"

Sage got up and said, "I told you the baby wants out!"

Will jumped up and called out for Anamaria. Sage shook her head and lay back down on the bed as a contraction came. Anamaria came in and just like Sage glared are Will. "Sage I know it will hurt but I need to get you to a bed that is dry."

Sage nodded and got up with Anamaria's help and lay back down. "Will hold my hand." Sage said when another contraction hit her. Will walked over to her and did as she asked. "Gibbs Get Jek and Jack for me NOW!" Sage yelled to Mr. Gibbs who she saw at the door. Mr. Gibbs quickly left. Any excuse he could use to get out of there he would take it.

Jake heard a knock at the door and said "Come in"

Mr. Gibbs walked in. "Captain. Mrs. Turner is callin' for ye and yer Misses."

Jack nodded and said, "She's havin the baby ain't she?" He got up and put his hand out for Jekyrah.

Jekyrah took it. "Not only do we find out we're pregnant at the same time we give birth around the same time too."

Jack nodded and they headed for Will and Sage's cabin hearing yelling. Jekyrah leaned against the door smirking. "She learns well."

Sage then screamed and Will screamed too having his hand crushed. Jack laughed and went. "Luv we're here."

Jekyrah walked over to her sister and moved the matted hair from her forehead. "Wonderful timing you have little one."

Sage nodded and said, "Twins we are." Then she squeezed again. After 24 hours still pretty fast another little baby was born into the world.

Anamaria handed Sage the baby and said "You have a healthy baby girl"

Sage cried and said, "Will you can name her."

Will looked at the little bundle in his wife's arms in awe. "She's beautiful."

Sage smiled and said, "Well Jek we now can have the benefit of having both lil sexes on board."

"So it seems." Jekyrah said with a small smile.

"What... what about... what about Xantara?" Will asked.

Sage looked at Will and said, "Its fine but where did it come from?"

"I don't really know... I remember hearing it once as a kid. Don't know from who though." Will answered truthfully.

Sage nodded and gave Will little Xantara. She then said, "I need Rum."

Jekyrah laughed. "That's my sister for you!"

Will was busy staring in awe at the little girl in awe.

Sage smiled and said, "Well of course we're the same blood."

"Jack why are you just standing there? Go get her some rum!" Jekyrah hissed.

Jack smiled and said, "Luv I knew I liked you." and then he ran and got everyone rum.

Sage jugged it quickly. Then she said, "Sleep time."

"Sleep well little one." Jekyrah said and kissed her sister on the forehead walking out of the cabin.

Sage smiled and said to Jack "Congrats Jack."

Jack looked and her and said, "You too luv." He then left leaving Will and Sage alone with their new baby girl Xantara.

Sage got up and changed into hipster jeans and a white tank top and then cleaned up as Will held and cooed at the baby. She gave the sheets to Anamaria for the wash and she then made the beds again. She yawned and took the baby from Will and put her into her crib and pulled Will to bed. Will pulled her to him and kissed her softly before falling asleep right after Sage.


	5. Chapter 5

-- Next Morning --

Jack and Jekyrah woke up at the same time. Jekyrah turned in her husband's hold and looked at him waiting for him to wake up. Jack wakes up and looks at Jekyrah. "Morning love."

They were interrupted by Ethan crying. Jekyrah smiled and got out of bed and went over to her son. She picked him up and rocked him before deciding he needed to be changed and fed. She did all this out of instinct and didn't seem to notice Jack was in the room. Jack smiled at his wife and his little boy. He just sat and watched her with him. Xantara waking up woke Sage up. She got up and saw Xan was hungry she sat down and fed her and then burped her.

Sage quietly looked at her baby and smiled. She looked up and saw Will looking at her. "Morning Will." Sage said.

Will smiled. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Sage smiled and said, "Fine though it hurts a lil breast feeding."

"Eh... I don't know anything about that one." Will said.

Sage laughed and cleaned and changed Xantara and gave her to Will. "I'm goin to get breakfast made for the crew bring Xan if you want to.

Will nodded watching her go. She went and put her apron on and humming happily made breakfast and gave the crew their drinks and she had rum again. Will walked in with Xantara followed by Jack, Jek, and Ethan.

Sage smiled and said, "My family." to herself. She got up and said, "Can I hold my lil nephew?"

Jekyrah smiled and gently placed her son in her sister's arms. Sage smiled and held Ethan and said, "You are the most gorgeous little boy." She sat down and ate with Ethan in her arms. Jack smiled and ate drinking his rum. Ethan may only be 2 days old but he was curious so he banged the spoon sending some food off Sage's plate straight at Mr. Cotton's parrot. Sage laughed and said, "Eth hon none of that." Ethan having liked the results he got the first time hit the spoon again. Sage stopped laughing and said, "No Ethan."

Xantara caught onto what Ethan was doing and did the same. Jekyrah shook her head and blinked when food hit Sage. Sage looked at Jekyrah and saw that those two would be hellions together Sage stood up and took Ethan out of the galley. Xantara noticed and starting crying. Sage smiled and went back and gave Ethan to her mother and smacked Jack upside the head for laughing he then said, "What they're funny?"

Sage shook her head and started to clean up. Jekyrah gave her son to his father and helped Sage. Jack rocked the baby. Sage shook her head and said to Jek. "I love Ethan but those two need to be kept apart a lot if we want to keep our sanity in tact."

"Oh come on Sage. They are barely 3 days old." Jekyrah said cleaning the dishes.

Sage laughed and said, "I know and look what they've done already you know I am not serious."

Jekyrah grinned and shook her head. "Can you imagine when she gets to that time of the month."

Sage shakes her head and said, "No I don't want to think that much ahead. I've been thinking what about a tattoo or two?"

"Hmm well I got one on my back already. Two more won't hurt." Jekyrah said.

Sage glared at her sister. "You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me"

"What?" Jekyrah said/asked confused.

"You didn't tell me about the tattoo." The crew still there went out to leave them alone and to let the finish cleaning.

"I didn't?" Jekyrah said confused. "Oh.."

"Jek it's like a habit keeping things from me. Though I don't understand why I tell you everything." Sage scowled.

"Some things should be left unsaid." Jekyrah said simply moving on to another plate.

Sage shook her head and said, "You said that before and I think it's bullshit I hate being left out."

"Sorry." Jekyrah muttered not really wanting to argue with her.

Sage looked at Jekyrah and said, "Look I'm sorry. It's just that I am a little vulnerable sometimes especially after..." She had a hard time saying it but then she went for it. "Bo'Sun kidnapped us."

Jekyrah froze and put the plate down she was holding. "You mean to tell me that you have told me every secret you had? Every last one?"

"Yes I have that's how I deal with things you help me so much." Sage said.

"Yea well... I tell you some things. It's just that I know there are things I can't tell you and I won't tell you." Jekyrah said. "It's usually safer for you."

Sage shook her head and said, "Why I can take care of myself Jek I mean come on we went through Bo'Sun together."

"Some things can be bigger then Bo'Sun Sage. So much bigger." Jekyrah said with a shake of her head.

Sage sighed and looked around seeing the galley was clean and left. She went and went to Will and took Xantara back.

Jekyrah soon walked out of the galley and walked over to Jack. "Cap'n where are we headed?

Jack looked at Jekyrah knowing something was wrong but said, "We are going to a small town outside of Paris."

Jekyrah nodded. "I'm going to go change." She walked back to the cabin to change. Jack shook his head and then went and gave orders to the crew. Sage fed Xantara brooding trying to think of a way to get through to Jekyrah. Jekyrah came out in short black shorts and a top thank only covered her front and tied around in the back with black sneakers and peds. She climbed the netting to the crow's nest and climbed onto the top part holding the mast letting her legs swing back and forth and staring at the water.

Sage gave Xantara to Will and changed to a halter top that was bare in the back and said as she changed. "Do you mind if I get a tattoo Will?"

Will shook his head. "Of what?"

"Well I wanna get 2; one would be on my hip and would be a heart with Will in it and the other one would be on my hand it would say Sage and vines going around my wrist. Sage said.

"That's 3. But I don't see any problem with it." Will said.

"Alright thanks will you come with me?" Sage put on faded hipster flare jeans and took Xantara. "I think we are docked."

"Shouldn't you get your sister? She looks a little deep in thought there." Will said.

Sage looked up and sighed. "Yeh I'll be right back." She gave him back Xan. She then climbed up and said "We're docked Jek you wanna go get our tattoos now?"

Jekyrah blinked a few times and looked at her sister. "The tattoo I have. It's of you. When you were like... 10. See." Jekyrah turned herself around so Sage could see her back. It was a picture of one of the silly school dances she went to. On the bottom it said Sage and how old she was.

Sage looked at it and said. "Wow when did you get it?"

"The day I went to get that roll of film developed." Jekyrah said. She was 16 at the time.

Sage shook her head and said, "Me and Will are goin do you wanna come or stay with Jack?"

"I'll go by there with Jack later. I need another few." Jekyrah said.

Sage nodded and climbed down with Jekyrah. She put on her sword and then grabbed Will's hand. "Lets go."

Will nodded and gave her their daughter wrapping his arm around her waist. Sage smiled and they walked to the tattooist. The guy looked at Sage and said "What kind of women be ye?"

"My sister, his wife, her mother, his aunt, his sister-in-law, and your costumer." Jekyrah said walking into the place.

The guy shook his head and said, "What do you be wantin?"

Sage replied, "On my hip I want a heart with Will in it and then on my wrist I want vines wrapping around it like a bracelet and then Sage on the back of my hand"

The guy nodded and Sage gave Xantara to Will. Jekyrah hopped onto the wooden counter near where Sage and the guy were. She put her head on Jack's shoulder who was standing in front of her with their son. Sage let the guy put the tattoos on her only gritting her teeth a little used to pain.

Will who was behind the wooden counter noticed Jekyrah's tattoo. "Did that hurt?"

"No. I didn't feel anything." Jekyrah said with a shrug watching the process.

Sage laughed at what Jek said and then said to Jack. "So where to after this captain?"

Jack laughed and said, "Port Royal"

"Oh I'm sure the Commodore will just LOVE to see you and Will again." Jekyrah said. "Add that to the fact that both of you have a child."

Jack laughed and said, "I bet especially you 2."

Sage laughed and said, "I bet Elizabeth will be horrified with my eyebrow and my wrist. I wanna get an English dress."

Jekyrah grimaced in distaste. "Dresses."

"Yeh yeh I was always less of a tom boy then you." Sage said.

Jack shook his head and said, "Whatever Will can deal with that I know nothing of dresses."

The tattoo guy said, "All done."

Sage looked at her 3 tattoos and said, "Good work sir." She paid him

Jekyrah moved out from behind Jack and hopped off the counter. She walked over to the tattoo guy and stared at him before nodded. She leaned in and whispered to him, "I want 3 sparrows on my upper arm and a dagger with 3 diamond shapes on the hilt in a darker black then the rest of it. Can you do it?"

The guy nodded and went to work. Sage took Xantara and her and Will went to get a proper English dress. Jack stayed holding Ethan. Jekyrah watching them go suddenly called after them. "Sage! Come 'ere."

Sage walked back over to her giving Xan back to Will. "Yeh Jek?"

Jekyrah sighed and whispered to her sister. "I want you to get me a blood red dress and a black one. If we are going to meet dear Lizzie we will do it in style. Make sure the black one... is rather... revealing if you know what I mean. You know what would fit me I mean just because I'm a little taller doesn't mean much... I mean we are the same size and all... can you do that for me?"

"Of course Jek anything for you." Sage then left and Will and Sage went back to the way they walked off the ship. She ending up getting a Blood red dress that had a low front was short and was pretty much bare in the back. The black one was pretty much the same only it was silk. For her she got a jade green dress that went to her feet but had a slit to where her tattoo it had long sleeves and was silk also. She bought them and went back to the Tattoo parlor. She gave the 2 dresses to Jek. "Here just what you wanted" She looked at the tattoo and said "It looks great."

Jekyrah nodded. She had told the man if he screwed up he wouldn't get even a shilling out of her. So he was going extra slow and thus was finally on the third sparrow and he had yet to make the dagger. Sage shook her head and said "I am going to ask Anamaria to watch Xantara so me and Will can have some alone time. We will be in our rooms if you need us."

Jekyrah blinked then looked at her husband. "Will you watch Tara until I'm done here? That way Sage and Will don't have to worry about seeking out Ana?"

"That's fine but what about Ethan?" He inquired.

"Don't tell me that you are not skilled in holding both of them at once. I've seen you before." Jekyrah said.

Jack nodded and Will gave him Xantara. Sage then said, "Thank you so much Jack we'll do it for you too."

Jack then said, "We'll hold that to you luv."

Sage took Will's hand. Jekyrah watched them go with a smile. "So far we're doing better then they are."

Jack nodded and said "Yeh a bit weird though. I can't wait to see the look on the commodore and Lizzie's face when we show up at their house.

"Neither can I. Jack... why did Elizabeth marry the Commodore? I thought she and Will were going to get married." Jekyrah said.

Jack looked at Jekky and said, "Elizabeth didn't click with Will they weren't good together.

Jekyrah nodded. "I see. They looked good together though."

Jack nodded and swayed with the babies in his hand.

Sage took Will's hand. "It's been awhile love." Will nodded in agreement Sage wrapped an arm around his waist. Will smiled and kissed the side of her head. Sage smiled and said "Let's hurry onto the ship."

"Alright." Will said and they walked at a quicker pace to the ship. Sage hurt a little but she ignored it and when they got into the cabin she gave Will a hungry kiss.

Jack looked at Jek as the tattoo was done. It was perfect. They paid him and he hand Xantara to Jekky. "Hmm... she's a beautiful little girl." Jekyrah said softly as to not wake the children.

Jack smiled. "Yes she is it's the Raven blood." he said as he winked. They walked and a little boy ran into Jack and fell on his bottom. The boy must have been only 3.

Jekyrah leaned down. "Hey sweetie. Are you alright? What's your hurry?"

The little boy said "My mommy is gone and I have no where to go." He was hiccupping cause he was crying.

Jekyrah dried his tears. "Oh sweetie don't cry." Looks at Jack. "Jack can he.."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Yeh I'm turning into such a softie."

"But I like you that way." Jekyrah said. She picked up the little boy. "Would you like to come with us?"

The little boy nodded his head and they continued on to the Pearl. Jekyrah looked at Jack and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for not saying no Jack."

"I could never say no to you Jek." Jack shook his head at the idea and said "Come on the crew should be ready to leave now."

Sage and Will slept naked in their room under several blankets. Jekyrah spotted Anamaria. "Ana! Ana come here."

Ana hurried over and say the new crewmember. "Alright after this we really need to stop taking on kids I mean we're pirates." She laughed then said, "I'll take him in my room.

"Thank you Ana. You should introduce him to Boots too." Jekyrah said.

She nodded and took the boy talking to him while they walked to go visit boots. "I'm going to go give Xantara back to Will and Sage."

"Oh come on now Jack. I think you look so fatherly holding to babies both of which are clinging to your dreds." Jekyrah laughed.

Jack shook his head and said, "I'm thirsty and want some rum can't drink with 2 babies." He then gave Jek Ethan and went to Will and Sage's cabin. He knocked. Sage woke up and put on a white robe and answered the door.

"Jack thanks for taking Xan." Jack just nodded and gave Sage Xantara and he then hurried off for rum. Sage shook her head and brought Xantara into the cabin. Jekyrah decided to go check on how the little boy was doing and walked towards Ana's cabin and knocked on her door.

Ana went to the door and smiled at Jekyrah. "They are getting on great."

"I think you need to have yourself some kids Ana. You're great with them. That and we need more future pirates." Jekyrah said with a smirk.

Ana shook her head and said, "I know but first I need the guy. If you ever want me to baby-sit lil Ethan just ask."

"Well if you weren't so blind you would notice that our dear Mr. Cross has been eying you since we left Tortuga last time." Jekyrah said.

Anamaria nodded said, "I have noticed but I'm waiting till we get to Port Royal."

"He's a fine man Anamaria. Nothing like Jack." Jekyrah laughed.

Ana laughed and said, "Yeh I know, I'm still surprised you got him not only to settle down but to have a baby."

"So am I. Though if he ever gets tired of me I don't plan on holding him back from moving on." Jekyrah said.

Ana nodded and then Jack came over. "We will be in Port Royal in 2 days you want some rum Jek?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Jekyrah said.

Jack looked at Jekyrah and said "Are you feeling alright?"

Jekyrah nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll be in the galley." Jack said.

Sage swayed singing her mom's funeral song to the baby. It woke up Will. Sage looked at Will and said, "Oh hon I'm so sorry I woke you."

Will smiled at her. "It's fine."

She nodded and said, "I'm gonna stay here for supper I'm not that hungry. You go on ahead."

"Alright." Will said and stood up. He walked over to his pants and put them on. After getting dressed he gave Sage a kiss and kissed his daughter on the forehead before going to the galley for supper. Sage sat on the bed and started singing again. Jack was rip roaring drunk by the time Will got there. Will shook his head at Jack. "Should you really be getting drunk like that?"

Jack looked and Will and said, "Of course luv Jekky poo have they."

"I think, Captain that you've had enough rum." Will said and took the bottle from Jack with a glare.

Jack glared back and said, "Fine see if I care."

Sage meanwhile had put Xantara in her crib and was crying about her mother. She missed her and she wished she could have seen Xan. Little did she know that her sister was thinking along the same lines. She just hoped she was as good a mother as hers had been. She hiccupped and held her legs to her crying silently. The two sisters both fell asleep with thought of their mother and how great she was. Their eyes puffy. Jack came in after awhile and went to sleep with Jek.

Jekyrah felt Jack get on the bed and sat up. "Jack?"

"Yuh huh?" Jack asked.

Jekyrah looked him over and shook his head. "Should have known you would get plastered."

"I would have been more if not for the eunuch Will." Jack muttered. Jekyrah rolled her eyes and laid back down her back to Jack. He shook his head and laid back down next her.

Sage woke up when the cabin door opened. "Will!" she said she sat up.

Will looked over at her. "Yea?"

"Sorry just happy to see you." She rubbed her puffy eyes and said "Are you coming to bed now?" Will nodded and changed into his night clothes before getting into bed. Sage smiled and snuggled up to Will. "How was dinner?"

"Jack got more drunk then normal." Will said.

Sage shook her head and said, "Jek wasn't there?"

"No." Will said.

Sage's eyes widened and then she said, "I need to go see her I'll explain when I get back." She then got up and went and quietly opened Jek's cabin door. "Jek." she whispered.

Jekyrah eased out of bed and walked over to the door her black robe on. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Can I talk to you outside I don' t wanna wake up a hung over Jack. Sage said.

Jekyrah nodded and walked out of the cabin closing the door behind her. They walked over to their favorite spot and Jekyrah looked at his sister. "What is it?"

Sage looked at her sister and said, "Well it's just that Will said you weren't at dinner and well sometimes well most of the time we are like twins. Were you thinking of mom?"

Jekyrah looked out at the water. "I was."

Sage nodded and said, "So was I. I started to sing her song to Xantara."

"Oh." Jekyrah said. "Where do you think we would be if we hadn't ended up here?"

"I'd still be in school and dad would still be abusing us." Sage said.

"Like hell he would be." Jekyrah muttered.

Sage shook her head and said, "Yeh I guess I miss her so much Jek I feel like I will never be a good mother or wife cause I could never measure up to her. And I'll always feel like I'm dirty no matter how many years are gone form Bo'Sun."

Jekyrah shook her head. "I know what you mean. However, as long as we do the best we can, I'm sure mother will be proud of us."

Sage nodded. "I need to get back Will is probably worried I left when he told me you weren't at dinner'' She got up and hugged Jek. "See you tomorrow."

"Night." Jekyrah said walking back to her room.

Sage watched her sister leave before she returned to her cabin "Sorry I needed to talk to Jek." She lay back down after she took off her robe.

Will wrapped his arms around her. "I understand. No worries."

Sage smiled. "I am so lucky I have you." She gave him a kiss and closed her eyes. She slept soundly. Xantara crying woke them up. Sage got up but Will pulled her back to the bed. "What Will I need to go get Xan."

"I'll get her." Will said and stood up. He walked over to his daughter's crib and picked her up gently. He walked her back over to Sage and sat on the bed.

Sage smiled and said, "Thanks." She rocked Xan and did the mother thing. "So did you know Jek and Jack picked up another stray kid."

"No I didn't actually." Will said. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy he's 3 apparently his parents are dead. Ana's taking care of him. Sage said.

"I see. Well then I think it would be best to introduce ourselves to him." Will said.

"Yep and little Xan, hold her while I get dressed. She put on a short black pleated skirt and a black tank top and took Xan back. "Go on get dressed now."

Will got up and dressed and followed his family out of their cabin. Sage made her way to Ana's cabin and knocked. Ana opened the door. "They're asleep."

"Oh alright well good morning Ana." Sage said.

"But you can come in. They should wake soon." Ana said. The small family walked into Ana's cabin and looked at the two children in awe. "They are gorgeous kids." Will said. Sage nodded in agreement. Xantara made cute baby sounds looking at the two. Sage smiled at her little girl and leaned against one of the walls waiting for the boys to wake up. The first to wake was Jonah, the little boy Jack and Jek found. He sat up and yawned. He looked around the room confused before spotting Ana. He jumped off the bed and ran behind Ana hiding. Sage frowned a little but then smiled so she didn't scare the little boy. "Hey my name's Sage my sister is Jekyrah."

"Nice lady with little baby?" Jonah asked confused still not stepping out from behind Ana.

"Yes sweety I have my own baby. I won't do anything to you I promise." Sage said.

Jonah still clung to Ana. "We go see nice lady now 'Na?"

Ana looked down at Jonah and said, "Sure Jonah"

"Boots too?" Jonah asked noting that the other little boy was up. Boots having heard his name looked over at him.

"Whatcha' doin' back there Jo?" Boots asked with a yawn then spotted his brother. "WILLY!"

Will smiled. "Hey."

Sage shook her head and said "Mornin' Boots you wanna see your niece?

"You hadda baby?" Boots asked. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Sage. "I wanna see!"

Sage laughed and sat on the bed. "Will named her Xantara it's a girl."

"Hi hi Tara!" Boots said with a grin. "Jo come see!"

Jonah slowly made his way over and looked at the baby. "She pretty."

Sage smiled and said, "Thank you Jonah your quite handsome yourself. By the way the quite person over there is Will my husband."

Jonah looked over at Will. "You looks likes Boots."

Will smiled at the little boy. "I'm his brother."

Sage smiled and looked at Anamaria. "Be careful when you go take Jonah to Jekyrah. Jack was drinking last night."

Anamaria shook his head. "Jekyrah will be pissed if Jack does something stupid."

Sage smiled and nodded then looked at the 2 little boys. "When you're done visiting Jek and Jack, I'll have a great breakfast ready for you in the galley."

"Okay." the two little boys said.

Anamaria took the 2 out. Sage looked at Will and got up. "You know Boots adores you, you could say more then hi."

"I know I know." Will said and yawned.

Sage shook her head and said "I gotta go make brekky take Tara for me." She handed Tara to Will and hurried to the galley and made breakfast. For the 2 little boys she made French toast. She set all the food out and watched as a grumpy Jack holding Ethan came in followed by Ana, Jonah, Boots, and Jek.

"Can one of you watch Ethan for me after breakfast. My husband and I are due for a loooong talk." Jekyrah said glaring at said husband.

Sage laughed and said "Yeh I will."

"Thank you." Jekyrah said and ate her food glaring at Jack the whole time. Jack glared back and the 2 boys loved the food Sage had made them. Jekyrah stood up. "Hurry the hell up Sparrow."

Jack got up and gave Ethan to Sage and they left. Sage looked at Will and said, "I don't envy Jack right now. I've been in his shoes more then once."

Will looked at Anamaria. "What happened?"

Anamaria looked at Will and said, "You really don't want to know."

"Ok." Will said.

Sage looked at the boys and said, "So how do you like it?"

"Yummy!" the two boys laughed then went back to eating. Sage smiled.

Meanwhile Jack and Jekyrah arrived at their cabin. Jekyrah slammed the cabin door shut. "If you want to be a dick fine. But if you ever, and I mean ever do what you did this morning again I swear to you Jack Sparrow, I will make your life hell."

Jack glared at Jekyrah and said, "Well if you would come to dinner to stop me from drinking I wouldn't have a hangover."

"Don't blame this on me. You know when to stop yourself from getting a hangover." Jekyrah said.

"And you know I have no resistance when it comes to rum. Listen I'm sorry I'll tell Sage not to give me to much alright?"

Jekyrah sighed. "You scared the shit out of them Jack. Hell you even scared me."

Jack looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry."

Jekyrah walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you so much Jack. And you have never scared me as much as you did this morning. I should have known better then to stay here during supper."

Jack hugged back and said, "I should have known. Come on let's go back."

Jekyrah shook her head and kissed Jack as if her life depended on it. Jack kissed her back. They then did it for the first time in 9 months.

Meanwhile Sage sat on the floor and told the 2 well 3 boys including Ethan nursery rhymes. She then said, "So what do you want to hear next?" Boots and Jonah looked at each other then at Sage and shrugged. "Do you want to hear a song? It's about pirates." Jonah and Boots nodded. Sage smiled and started to sing 'A pirates life for me'. When she finished she got up and said, "I need to give Ethan back to his parents.

"Okay." Boots and Jonah said watching her go.

Over her shoulder she said, "Go ask Will about Aztec Gold." She then went and knocked on the door. The two little boys looked at each other then ran off screaming Will to try and find him. Sage laughed and waited for the door to open. Jack heard the knock and looked at Jekyrah.

Jekyrah looked back at him. "I'm tired."

Jack nodded and said, "Come in."

Sage opened it up and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Ethan was getting hongry."

"Hmmm... I guess I got to get up." Jekyrah yawned.

Sage smiled and said, "Sorry hon." She gave Ethan to Jekyrah.

Jekyrah looked down at her son and smiled. "He's so precious. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Sage smiled and said, "I know what you mean, I'll leave you 3 alone." She smiled and left.

Jack turned to Jekyrah and said, "You have that mother's glow that people always talk about"

"Never thought I would be a mother. After all I wouldn't measure up to my mother. But I realized it's like I told Sage, we may not be as good of a mother as ours was but as long as we try our best what more can our children ask for?" Jekyrah asked looking at her husband.

Jack smiled and said, "You know you are wise beyond your years after you feed Ethan you need to take a nap."

"Had to be to survive." Jekyrah muttered and went about feeding her son. Jack shook his head. Sage went to get her daughter. She went and saw Jonah and Boots found Will.

"Come on Will tell us." the two boys begged.

Sage smiled and said, "Yeh Will tell them I'll take Xantara."

Will sighed and gave Sage their daughter before starting the tale. Sage smiled and sat down to listen to Will as she held and cuddled Tara. She was kind of nervous about going to see Liz as she was Will's first love. Will went through the story and told it very well surprising Sage. Sage narrowed her eyes at the parts where Will and Liz got intimate.

"Do you still love her?" Boots asked. Sage looked at Will waiting for the answer.

Will looked at his brother surprised at the question. "No. I don't believe I ever did. It took Sage for me to realize it though. I only loved the idea of Elizabeth loving me."

Sage smiled. "Well that's a good thing cause you're stuck with me."

Sage got up and gave Will a kiss while Jonah and Boots said, "Yuck."

"I'm going to feed Tara before I make dinner." Sage said.

"Alright." Will said. Sage did just that and then made dinner. She gave Will Tara and she made 2 child type meals for Jonah and Boots. She put all the food out and waited for them all to arrive. Jekyrah made her way to her seat carrying her son though she was scared of dropping him. She was feeling rather weak suddenly and didn't know why. She sat down with a sighed. She hoped no one noticed. And she was glad when she realized no one did. Though she knew she had better tell her sister soon or there would be another thing to argue about.

Sage smiled as her sister entered the room. "Hey what do you want to drink tonight?" She asked. Sage took Tara back form Will.

Jekyrah thought about it. "Water?"

"Alright I'll be right back with it." Sage went and got the water and gave it to Jekyrah. "Here you go. Do you want to talk before we go to bed it's be a little while since we talked just you and me."

Jekyrah nodded grabbing the cup tightly even the cup was beginning to feel heavy. "I would like that."

Sage smiled and ate her meal. Jonah and Boots were eating and asking Jack about the same story Will had told them but with his point of view. Jack was willingly obliging. Once dinner was over Jekyrah tapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack turned his head. "Yeh hon?"

"Will you take Ethan? I would like to talk to my sister." Jekyrah said.

Jack took Ethan. "Have fun." Sage gave Tara to Will and followed Jekyrah outside the galley.

Jekyrah sat down in her seat panting. "God. I'm so tired."

Sage looked at Jekyrah and said, "Really? More then usual?"

Jekyrah sighed. "I could barely keep my hold on my son let alone the cup of water you gave me."

Sage looked at Jekyrah and said, "That's not good what could it be?"

Jekyrah shook her head. "I don't know."

Sage hugged Jekyrah, and sighed. "Why do these things happen to us. I'll help you through this I promise. If you need help tell me. How about you go to sleep now. I'll tell Jack alright that you went to sleep."

"I'm afraid to go to sleep. It's like 'will I wake up?' " Jekyrah told her.

"Then I'll stay up with you." Sage said. "We can go to a doctor in Port Royal to see if he knows anything.

"Perhaps... can you go get Gibbs? He was a sailor before. He might know." Jekyrah said.

Sage nodded and said, "I'll be right back." She got up and got Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs will you come with me." He nodded and she led him over to Jekyrah.

Jekyrah looked over at Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs please sit down. I have something I need to speak with you about."

"Do you want me to leave Jekyrah?" Sage said.

Jekyrah nodded. "I will tell you anyway but I want to see first."

Sage nodded and said, "I figured I'll be in my cabin." Sage left and got Tara from Will. "Thanks Will for watching her. Do you wanna go to sleep or play with Jonah and Boots?"

"I think I will play with them for a bit. They look like they could use the fun." Will said grinning at the two boys.

Sage nodded and said "Alright I'll just watch you." She sat down with lil Tara thinking about her sister, hoping she would be alright.

Mr. Gibbs sat down and said "What is it Jekyrah?"

Jekyrah sighed. "Mr. Gibbs... have you heard of any illnesses that would weaken the body rapidly?"

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jek and sighed. "Yes I have it's the Red Death it will eventually kill you." (SAN: I blame my english teacher entirely for making me read the Red Death again by Poe-luciusluva aka aa88)

Jekyrah sighed. "Well I knew I was dying. I knew that before you said anything. Can you get Jack and Will for me? I think it's best I tell them now so when I tell Sage they can help her out." Mr. Gibbs nodded and went and got Jack and Will. Jack looked at Gibbs a little weird and gave Ethan to Anamaria. Jekyrah looked over when she heard two pairs of footsteps. She saw Will and Jack making their way over to her. When they got to her she looked back out at the water. "Take a seat gentlemen."

Jack looked at his wife weird. "Alright." He sat down. Will sat down as well. Jack then said, "What is it?"

"To put it simply," Jekyrah started, "I'm dying."

Jack looked at her and got up and ran to her grabbed her and hugged her. "Why what do you have?" Jack asked as he started to cry silently.

"According to Gibbs I have the Red Death." Jekyrah said. Jack shook his head muttering nonsense. "Jack please... please promise me something." Jekyrah said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack nodded and said, "Anything."

"That when I do indeed die you will try and move on. I don't care when. I don't care with who. I just want you to move on and make sure... make sure the woman will be a good mother to our son." Jekyrah said softly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I will or I'll try Jek." He wiped the tears away and just held Jek.

Jekyrah looked at Will. "You will need to be there for my sister Will. She already lost her mother. She won't take losing her only sister well."

Will nodded. "I'll be there for her. I promise you."

Sage was in her room and had put Tara to bed. She went out to look for Will.

They all heard footsteps and turned to look. Jekyrah sighed. "I guess now would be a good time right?"

Jack nodded and Sage looked confused. "What's a good time? What did Gibbs say?"

"Little one... luv... I'm dying." Jekyrah said looking straight into her sister's eyes so she could see it was the truth.

Sage collapsed and cried, "Why!"

"I don't know but the fact of the matter is that I am dying and there isn't much we can do about it." Jekyrah said. Sage was crying usually she was strong but this was her sister. She had already lost her mother and now Jekyrah. Jekyrah got out of Jack's arms and sat down on the floor next to her sister and pulled her sister to her. "Little one look are me."

Sage sniffed and looked at her sister. "I'm sorry I'm not being as strong as you Jek."

Jekyrah dried her sister's tears with a smile. "You don't have to be strong like me. I would be doing the same thing in your place. However that's not the point. The point is that I'm still here now and we should cherish now for it's the only time we'll have left."

Sage nodded and said, "I know; at least you'll get to meet Liz and the commodore."

"Joy." Jekyrah said with a smile though you could clearly hear her sarcasm.

Sage laughed and sighed. "I need to sleep good night Jek." Sage hugged Jekyrah and got up.

"Night little one." Jekyrah said and stood up and walked back over to Jack leaning against him watching as Will hugged her sister and led her to their cabin. "He'll help her. I know he will."

Jack nodded and said, "I know he will." Jack picked Jek up and said, "To our cabin." Jekyrah laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Jack laid Jekyrah down on their bed and then went and got Ethan after he was done tucking in Ethan he too went to sleep.

Sage looked at Tara before she went to bed. She slept after a while. Will watched his wife and shook his head sadly before changing into his nightclothes and going to sleep as well. Sage woke up the next day and went about her routine in a daze. She fed Xantara and made the breakfast. Then while she held Tara she waited for the crew to arrive before she ate. Jekyrah walked in with Jack's help and sat down. She was rather proud that her husband could hold their child and help her here at the same time. Sage smiled and went and sat next to Will.

Jack announced to the crew. "We will be at the port in an hour."

"Jack is going to see me in a dress while he's sober." Jekyrah snorted.

Sage laughed and said, "Yeh it's a sight to be seen. Will watch Tara while I get ready." She cleaned up the galley and then got ready. She put on the green dress with the slits high enough to show the one tattoo she had on her hip and she curled her hair and put it in a loose bun. She then put on black strappy heels plus makeup. That took the whole time.

She heard, "Land ho." they had arrived at Port Royal.

She walked out to Will and took Xantara. "Let's go meet your Ex. Sage said.

Jekyrah sat on the bed and looked at the dress. She wanted to put it on but she was already tired and all she did was take the dress out. She walked over to her things and decided on a long black skirt with a slit to mid thigh and a black top that showed her belly button, and as a result the ring she had there, and had peasant sleeves. She put her hair up in a decent bun and put on black sandals. She put on some make up just to add some color to her face and walked out of the cabin and over to Jack. "I'm ready when you are."

Sage smiled when she saw her sister come out. Her, Will and Xantara went over to them. "Lets go." Sage said. Jekyrah nodded and looked at Jack noticing for the first time that he was holding their son. Jekyrah kissed her son on the forehead and the four got off the ship. When they FINALLY got there Jekyrah sighed with relief leaning against Jack. She waited as Will knocked on the door.

Sage heard the sigh but ignored it because a maid came to the door and squealed. "William Turner!"

"Hello Isabelle. Are the Commodore and his wife in?" Will asked.

Isabelle nodded and said, "Come on in; I'll go get them." She left and Will led them to the front room. Sage fidgeted with Xantara nervous.

"Stop fidgeting." Jekyrah told her sternly sounding a lot like their mother.

Sage glared and stuck her tongue out before she stood still. "You should be sitting." She retorted.

"What I should be doing and what I am doing will remain my concern. Yours is your daughter and husband." Jekyrah said.

Sage looked at her sister opened her mouth but closed it not wanting to fight with her sister in this house. The commodore and Liz came down. Liz flung herself on Will. Will hugged her then stepped back. "Hello Commodore. Elizabeth. May I introduce you to my wife. Sage and our daughter Xantara."

The commodore stepped forward and took Sage free hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's nice to finally meet both of you." Sage said smiling at both.

Liz turned and looked at Jack and the baby he was holding, "Captain Jack how are you"? she asked as she lead them to the sitting room.

"Fine Lizzie. Just fine. I would like you both to meet me wife Jekyrah and me son Ethan." Jack said and sat down. Jekyrah sat down next to him breathing deeply.

Liz laughed and said, "I don't believe it THE great Captain Jack Sparrow married and has a kid, Jekyrah you must be some women to tame the great captain."

Sage laughed and said, "More like they both have the same personality."

"I suppose I shall take that as a compliment." Jekyrah said.

"What brings you to Port Royal?" James asked.

Jack looked at James and said, "We needed to replenish our supplies and figured we'd visit you." Jack leaned forward. "I have a question Commodore. How did the cursed crew of the Pearl escape?" Sage flinched in remembrance and leaned against Will. Jekyrah shifted and hid her head in Jack's shirt.

Commodore looked at Jack and Will noticing the movements Sage and Jekyrah made. "We had extra guards on them but apparently the curse isn't over. The monkey Jack took a coin and helped them out. They over powered our guards especially since they couldn't die. I'm guessing they went after you?"

"You are correct. They kidnapped our wives as well." Will said. Jekyrah and Sage shivered remembering what happened as if it were yesterday. Jekyrah closed her eyes and fell asleep against Jack.

Sage shivered and looked at Jekyrah and sighed. "Do you mind if Jekyrah sleeps somewhere? She's sick."

"Oh the poor dear. Will she be alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Sage shook her head. "No she is going to die. " she turned her head for a second and then said, "While Jack cares for Jek why don't you and me take a walk to get to know each other."

"Well sure. James show Jack where he can put her. Come let us walk." Elizabeth said walking out of the sitting room. Sage looked at Will and stood up "I'll take Tara you go catch up with the commodore." She smiled and walked after Liz. Jack stood up and picked up Jekyrah and followed James.

"She must really be something if you married her." James said looking at Jack and Jekyrah.

Jack smiled and said, "Yeh well I do love her but we got drunk."

Will snorted softly and said, "Yeh forgot to tell the crew too"

"Accidents do happen." Jack said. "Though this one is one I will always be happy about."

Will smiled. They reached the room and Jack set down Jekyrah. "Let's go get something to drink preferably something non alcoholic since I have Ethan."

James nodded. "Alright. There is a room close to this one with drinks."

Jack smiled and the men went and drank and brought each other up on their lives. They would have smoked cigars but didn't with Ethan. Sage looked at Liz and said, "So how are you and James doing?"

"Very well. He's a fine man." Elizabeth said.

Sage smiled and said, "He is indeed. Why is it you 2 haven't had kids yet?"

"Oh! We do. A little boy. He's with my father at the moment. He's 2. I'm expecting another one soon. We're hoping for a girl." Elizabeth said.

Sage smiled. "Congratulations, How did James do when you delivered your boy?"

Elizabeth smiled. "He was very excited. James Norrington III he is."

Sage laughed and said, "I told Will the baby was coming and he said tell him I said hi." Sage shook her head smiling.

Elizabeth giggled. "He said... tell him I said hi?"

"Yeh I knocked him off the bed when he said that." Sage giggled with her. "We better get back to the boys, hopefully Jack had enough sense not to drink rum." Sage looked at Liz and laughed again. The two women made their way inside. Elizabeth took her to the room she knew the men would be in. The three men stood up when they walked in then sat down when they did.

"Did you have a nice walk?" James asked.

Sage laughed. "Yes we did. Congratulations on your 2 babies Commodore."

Liz walked over to James. "Why don't you guys stay over night that way we'll have more time to talk. Come on lets eat." The people in the room nodded and Jack went to get Jekyrah.

Jack opened the door and went in. He rubbed Jekyrah's back. "Time to wake up hon."

Jekyrah yawned and blinked up at her husband. "Hmm?"

"We're going to stay here tonight dinner's ready now." Jack informed her.

"Oh. Alright." Jekyrah said sitting up. She slipped her sandals on then stood up. "Lead the way."

Jack took her hand and led them to the dining room. Sage smiled and said. "Morning Sleepy head."

Jekyrah just nodded and muttered a morning back though it was far from morning.

Sage smile faded a little and they all sat down to eat. "This is great food commodore and Elizabeth. It's much better then mine." Sage said. Jekyrah just picked at the food. It looked great she just wasn't hongry.

Jack frowned at Jekyrah and then looked at the commodore. "You say the curse has been revived again. That means we truly didn't kill Bo'sun and his crew. Will you commit to a truce between us for the sake of taking them down?"

Sage looked at Jack and added, "As you know we are pirates but with the right bait and trap and, with the help of you we could defeat them easily."

James nodded. "Alright. We shall discuss this tomorrow then."

Sage nodded and said, "Alright."

Liz got up and said, "Will, will you help me get some clothes for your wife and Jekyrah? James go get some clothes for Jack and Will."

James nodded and got up nodding at the people at the table. Will stood up and nodded. "Alright. Lead the way."

Liz smiled and led Will out of the room. Sage looked at Jekyrah and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

Jekyrah sighed. "Tired."

Sage nodded and said, "I'll bring your clothes up to you." Jack got up to help Jekyrah up. "Is that all right?" Sage asked. Jekyrah nodded blinking a little and leaning against Jack. Sage nodded and went after Will and Liz. Jack took Jekyrah to bed.

Sage had left Xantara in a crib before she had eaten dinner. She walked her heels clicking on the stones when she found Will and Liz kissing. Sage stopped and gasped. Will and Liz looked at Sage and jumped apart.

Will said, "It's not what it seems Sage."

Sage just shook her head and turned around and ran full speed to the gardens. She collapsed and started crying on the ground. When it rains it pours Sage thought as she cried with all her heart.

Jekyrah leaned against the headboard with her eyes closed. "Jack, something is wrong with Sage. Will you go look for her?"

Jack looked at Jekyrah and nodded. He left and went to the gardens first. Jack found her crying and bent down next to her. "What's wrong luv?"

Sage looked up and said hiccupping a little. "Will.. Will ... was kissing Liz." She then started crying again.

"Ye know Will loves you. It was probably nothing. I'm sure your sister would tell you the same." Jack said.

"How can you be so sure Jack? They were perfect for each other." Sage sat up and said, "I could never compete with someone as perfect as Liz."

"They just looked perfect for each other luv. It doesn't mean they were. And no one is perfect except for maybe Jek and you come in close second." Jack said and winked at her.

Sage laughed a little and stood up. "Thanks Jack. I need to go find Will." She hugged Jack

Jack hugged her back. "Anytime luv."

"Go take care of your wife." Sage said as she playfully pushed Jack towards the door. She wiped her eyes and went to look for Will. Jack smiled and went back to Jekyrah.

Jack went back to Jekyrah and said, "Sage will be fine."

Jekyrah nodded looking down at her son. "I don't think I have much time left Jack."

Jack nodded and said, "Do you want to hold Ethan? Should I get Sage?"

Jekyrah looked at Jack and grabbed his hand tugging him to her. "Sit with me for a little while. Please Jack."

"Of course hon." He held Jek.

Meanwhile Sage stopped walking and said again, "Will!"

Will turned and hurried over to her. "I swear to you it wasn't what it looked like."

Sage looked at Will and said, "I know Will. It's just I feel so dirty and spoiled sometimes and I am upset about Jekyrah. I should have known that you were just friends." Sage looked at Will and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Will hugged her. "It's alright. I probably would have reacted worse if the situation were reversed."

Sage nodded and said, "Lets go to bed Will."

Jack kissed Jekyrah on the head and said "Let s go to sleep"

Jekyrah nodded. She got closer to Jack and laid her head on his shoulder her eyes drifting closed. "I love you Jack."

"Love you to Jek." Jack whispered he too falling asleep.

Will and Sage went and then Sage remembered something. "I need to go apologize to Liz."

"I'm sure she understands. That can wait until tomorrow. It's late and we're all tired." Will said.

Sage nodded and they went to bed. "G'night Will." Sage muttered before she fell asleep. Will kissed her on the forehead and he too fell asleep. Sage woke up the next morning to Xantara crying. She got out of bed and fed her. She sat in a chair and waited for Tara to be done. Will looked after blearily.

Will looked at his wife and said, "I'll be down after you I need to get cleaned." Sage nodded and got dressed quickly while Will was holding Tara. She dressed in low ride flare dark blue jeans and a white halter-top. She took Tara and left her room.

She slid Tara to her hip and went to the dining room. She saw Liz and said, "I'm sorry about last night."

Liz waved it off with a smile. "It's alright."

Sage smiled and said, "Thanks it's just with Jekyrah and after being kidnapped well you get my drift." She sat down and put Tara on her lap. "Is James going to be down soon so we can talk about the truce?" Sage looked at Liz waiting for an answer when James came in. "Commodore." Sage said.

James smiled at her. "Mrs. Turner."

"When Jack and Will get their lazy arses out of bed we can talk about the truce." Sage said.

Jack came in with Jek and said, "I resent that."

Sage laughed and said, "Whatever." Jekyrah sat down in a chair as Will walked in. Sage smiled and gave Tara to Will. "Your turn." She said cheerfully. Then sat back down to eat.

Will set Tara in his lap and ate. Jekyrah once again just picked at her food. She leaned over and whispered to Jack. "I wanna see Boots, Jonah, Gibbs, Cotton, and Ana."

Jack looked at Jekyrah and nodded. "I will take Jek to the ship I trust Sage and Will to do well with the truce." Will nodded.

Sage did also knowing what was going through her sister's head. As Jack helped Jekyrah up Sage said, "I'll be right back, and followed them out. "Jek promise me you'll wait so I can see you one last time." She said.

Jekyrah looked at her sister and smiled. "I promise."

"Thanks." Sage hugged her and went back to the dining room. "Why don't we go to the sitting room." she suggested. The three others got up and they went to the sitting room. Sage took Tara again and sat down next to Will. "So we need to try to find out where they are and plant a trap for them with bait."

James looked at Sage. "What bait?"

Sage responded nonchalantly, "Why me of course."

"WHAT!" the three people yelled.

Sage looked around and said, "I don't see anything wrong with it?" she stated

"Well I do. I'm not letting my wife put herself in that kind of danger. I've lost you once to them it will not happen again." Will said.

Sage looked at Will and said, "They won't get me Will. We'll have the trap set and I can deal with them." She turned away and said, "Anyway I would have done it with Jekyrah but well… she faltered for a second then recovered. "Well you know anyway first we need to find out where they are."

"We'll talk to Jack about it. He would have a general idea. He used to be their captain." Will said.

Sage nodded then looked at Liz and James, "So any other ideas?" The two shook their heads deep in thought.

Sage looked back at Will and said, "I wouldn't have Tara with me obviously"

"Of course not." Will said.

"I know how they think now Will I won't let them get to me." Sage said.

"It doesn't matter. It sounds to dangerous." Will said.

Sage shook her head angrily and said, "Whatever we need to write the conditions of the truce before we go any further." Liz nodded and got up and got out the parchment and a quill with an inkpot. Sage got up and looked at James. "So we agree on not harming each other before the damned are killed."

This went on for another 2 hours until finally it was complete. Jack and Jekyrah arrived and Jack screamed for Sage. Sage handed Tara over quickly to Will and went running to Jack. She saw Jekyrah was in Jack's hands barely alive. "Jek, oh Jek." Sage said.

Jekyrah looked at her sister blearily and managed to grin. "I kept... my promise. Love you... both... y'know."

Sage nodded and said, "Any songs you want me to sing?"

"'Member... song... I wrote... for Jack? I wanna... 'ear dat one." Jekyrah muttered blinking slowly. Sage nodded and started to sing.

Jack just held Jekyrah. Sage began singing the some of it. "When I'd cry you'd wipe away all of my tears (A.N.: My buddy points to 88 altered it. Hadda fit.) When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears, you held my hands through all of theses years..." She stopped. Jekyrah grabbed one of Jack's hands and one of Sage's. She squeezed Sage's hand before looking at Jack and kissing his knuckles going limp in his arms her eyes fluttering closed.

Jack looked at Sage ands said, "I'll be in my room." He then left leaving Sage with Jekyrah. Sage started to cry and remembered when they had been told their mother had died. She laid her head on Jek's shoulder and cried. She felt Will enter the room but just kept crying.

Will walked over to her and knelt down next to her putting his hand on her shoulder. Sage looked up at him and turned into his arms. Will wrapped his arms around her staring down at the body of his sister-in-law. He shook his head remembering all the jokes she used to crack whenever everyone seemed down or just needed to laugh some more. He even remembered the advice she gave him about her sister and what to do with Boots when he first met him.

Sage cried frustrated with the world at large and finally said to Will, "Where's Xantara?"

"Asleep with Ethan." Will said.

Sage nodded and saw Liz and James behind them. "James how do I go about burying Jek?"

James sighed and told her what she wanted to know and when it could happen.

Sage nodded and looked at Will. "We need to get her out of the front room but I can't pick her up."

Will nodded and picked Jekyrah up. "Where... where do we put her?"

James looked at Will and said, "Put her in one of the guest rooms I'll show you." He led Will away.

Sage got up and tried to regain some pride. "Thank you Liz for helping me."

"It's not a problem." Liz told her. "If you need to talk I'm here for you."

Sage nodded and said, "I know how to deal with death. Tell Will I'm in the garden if he can't find me on his own." before walking to a fountain and sitting beside it just watching the water. She knew she would go on but for now she just thought about Jekyrah. Jack had gone and went to sleep. He was tired and exhausted. Even though he would miss Jekyrah he was glad she wasn't in pain anymore. Sage got up after a while and wiped her eyes. She stood and with determination went to find Will. She found him standing near the crib Xantara and Ethan were in.

"We need to tell the crew." She said to him.

Will looked at her. "About the truce yes?"

She nodded and then said, "Also about Jekyrah."

"Oh. Right." Will said.

Sage nodded and said, "he funerals tomorrow." She went and hugged him. "Let's go tell Jack."

Will held her for a while before nodding. "Alright. Let's go."


End file.
